


Clock Hearts, Button eyes

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: Wonderland Origins [2]
Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: F/M, M/M, poor coraline, some romance but not much, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Coraline Jones along with Cat fell into Wonderland. She must now play a deadly game, but something strange is happening, more variants that weren't there before started to appear. What will the Roleholders and Foreigners do?
Relationships: Ace/Julius Monrey, Blood Dupre/Alice Liddell, Boris Airay/Coraline Jones, Gray Ringmarc/Original Female Character(s), Pierce Villiers/ Original female Character
Series: Wonderland Origins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735561
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day around the Pink Palace; It was gray and dusty. Coraline stretched herself in the muggy weather with fog coiling around her knees. She smiled up at the sun which looked like a pale white ball behind the heavy clouds. When her family had moved here three years ago, she had found this weather incredibly...sluggish. Now she was used to it and the boring routine. But thanks to the 'incident', she never complained.

There was a tiny door she had found when she was twelve, now she was fifteen. There wasn't much to do but talk to her only friend, Wybie. Yet, he didn't really visit that much. His grandmother was still paranoid thinking those two were up to trouble. She was half right- only he was the one. He was a bit creepy: some of his activities were capturing slugs, wearing a mask, using motorcycles, grabbing random carcasses to use in his taxidermy experiments. However, this was nothing compared to what she had seen behind the door.

As she hopped down the steps and onto the muddy ground, she noticed an old friend curled up on a rotting log. He wasn't human. He was a black cat she and Wybie decided to keep as their own. She smiled at the old cat who got up to greet her blinking his electric blue eyes blinking. She scooped him up and rubbed him behind his ears.

"Hello there Cat. How are you this morning?" Of course, he didn't answer. He had never answered back since the 'incident'. Never again would she talk about it, yet nightmares plagued her mind still.

Coraline started on her way through the large dead garden cuddling the cat in her arms. She was currently on winter break, but there was no snow. It hardly ever snowed around here. Just more fog. The blue-haired girl couldn't help but yawn in the balmy weather, wondering what to do. Not much to explore here and her friends back at her old home had forgotten her.

As Coraline approached the old well, Cat jumped out of her arms, seeming suddenly alarmed. Coraline tilted her head as she walked over to where Cat was sniffing in the tall weeds to find...a large hole? It was a lot like the old well, but this one was uncovered. There was green, fresh grass growing around it. Coraline knelt next to this hole and peered down.

"...Well, it's probably just as deep as the old well. But what is it? It wasn't here before, was it Cat?" Cat shook his head in response. "Look, there even is fresh grass, how is it possible?"

Though he couldn't talk to Coraline in this world, she did not doubt that the feline at least understood her. Coraline picked up a nearby pebble and dropped it into the hole. She waited...and waited...and waited...and still heard nothing. Cat twitched his ear and turned away from the hole, urging her to stand back as well. Coraline raised her brow, "What, are you bored already?."

Cat shook his head and trotted away...he seemed...uncomfortable. Coraline got up, thinking that she needed to show this to Wybie. But as she stood, her galoshes slipped in the mud and she flailed her arms out in a desperate attempt to keep her balance. But she tumbled down into the darkness, hearing the yowling of Cat above her. As she fell, Coraline couldn't help but wonder, 'was this what the Other Mother's hand felt like, all those years ago?'

Cat sighed and jumped into the darkness. Silly, clumsy girl. After what happened last time, couldn't she understand?! In this land, the curtains that separate her world from others are paper thin. Never go to unknown places (and certainty not down mysteriously appearing holes)! You never know what's on the other side of these walls or what their intentions to foreigners are. This is no bedtime story, this was real! She should have been careful, now she was in another mess.

Coraline fell with a soft thump, the landing had been much much softer than she'd thought, considering how long she'd been falling. The bluenette thought she'd be nothing but a smudge on the ground by now. "Ooowww, ow, ouch..." She rubbed at her tail bone.

It was a softer landing than she'd thought, but it wasn't TOO gentle. She heard a soft thumping near her and a feline growl.

"How many times must these things happen you clumsy girl?! Never EVER go to unknown places!" Cat scolded in his surprisingly deep voice. Coraline huffed and looked away, "I'm sorry Cat. I was curious and I fell..." Cat sighed in annoyance, _'Such a stubborn child...'_

Coraline suddenly stiffened and pointed at Cat, "Hey, you can talk here!"

Cat sniffed and licked his paw, "You forget; I ALWAYS talk. YOU just don't always UNDERSTAND." Coraline stood and looked about. They were...outside? But how?

"Cat...where in the world are we? Do you believe its the otherworld?"

"Hey, brother! Look, an intruder!"

Coraline and Cat turned to see two boys, identical aside from their blue vs. red eyes and uniforms, pointing large axes at Coraline.

Trying not to be intimidated, Coraline cleared her throat, "...Who are you?"

"I'm Tweedle Dee!"

"And I'm Tweedle Dum!"

"We're the guards here! "

"We eliminate trespassers"

Coraline tilted her head at the odd names, but she heard Cat hiss quietly at her feet.

"And don't worry," Dee, said. "Because you're pretty, we'll kill you painlessly!"

"Right! We will even keep your pretty head and put it in our room!"

The other one finished the sentence and they both hefted their axes, taking a menacing step towards Coraline. Her mind spun as she tried to come up with some way out of this. Quietly scolding herself because Cat had warned her. She weighed her options, rocks, or throwing Cat? No...Cat might get angry. But none was necessary, she was saved!

"DEE! DUM! What do you two think you're doing?!" Coraline and the Tweedle twins turned to see an older girl with dirty blonde hair and blue dress running up to the fancy gates (that Coraline had barely noticed were there). Now that she and Cat were able to see her better they noticed her long, blonde hair and clear blue eyes. The twins' menacing demeanor vanished as they tackled the girl, yelling, "Big Sis! Did you come to visit us? We missed you!"

The girl threw the two boys off of her, for they were messing her blue Victorian dress. She seemed furious at what they had done "No, I came to bring back the books I borrowed! And what do I find? You two, terrorizing this poor defenseless girl!" She turned from them, clearly angry, but put on a smile as she approached Coraline. "Hello, my name is Alice Liddell. It is my pleasure to greet you. May I have your name?" She threw a glare at the boys, "I doubt they were considerate enough to ask." They stayed silent but threw a puppy look at her.

"My name is Coraline Jones and this is Cat. Where are we?" Coraline stooped down and picked up Cat as she said this, nervous about the prospect of being caught up in the otherworld.

Alice paused, and then a sunny grin spread on her face, "This is Wonderland- the country of hearts, to be exact. So you...you must be a foreigner!"

Coraline nodded hesitantly, "Yeah...so what's your plan? It sounded like you guys were going to eat me, just plain kill me, but perhaps you are just keeping me here as your slave?"

The twins and Alice all stared at her in surprise and Cat sighed, "Coraline, I think this girl is from your world as well. And I don't think that this 'Wonderland' is like the Otherworld."

Alice and the twins stared at Cat, then back at Coraline, in shock. Coraline however, only looked down at the talking feline, "Maybe you're right Cat, but I don't feel like taking chances when it comes to other worlds. Fool me once, shame on you. But fool me twice, shame on me. Plus...I am skeptical of anything Victorian"

Alice stared at Coraline, "What do you mean by that?!"

"Before I explain anything, how do I get out of here?"

Alice sighed, "Check your pockets."

Coraline was confused but did as she was told, and pulled out a black crystal vial with a white mask stopper. Strangely enough, this was just like the key, she shuddered a bit, hoping desperately to find a way home without psychos wanting to eat her. But she was soon interrupted from her musings when Cat pawed her shoulder.

Alice pointed to it, "You need to drink that. It'll help you get back."

Cat hissed, but Coraline had already swallowed the clear contents of the vial before he could say anything. She gagged immediately and coughed, "Ewwww! That stuff tastes worse than Dad's tea!"

The twins and Alice grimaced while Cat glared at the 15-year-old girl, "CORALINE!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to waste the only-!"

"You should know better than to go drinking things from other dimensions that magically appeared in your pocket! This is the second time you've done something out of curiosity! Have you not heard the saying?!"

Coraline sulked with a hurt expression, "Well, the nice lady from OUR world said it was the only way to get home..."

Alice stared at the strange, bickering duo, and sighed, taking Coraline's shoulder, "Well Coraline, I suppose I should explain better. Now that you've taken the potion, you must participate in the game. The game is simply to interact with the Role Holders-or, more specifically, the people with faces. The people who don't have faces are called Staff and aren't important to winning the game. Here, life is not taken seriously because everybody has a clock for a heart, and each time somebody dies, their clock is repaired and they are 'replaced'. Which is pretty much them coming back to life with no memory of who they were. In Wonderland, there are six territories. The Circus and the prison (the most dangerous places in Wonderland, so you'd do well to steer clear), the tower of clover- the only real neutral territory in the three-way power struggle, the Castle of Hearts, the Hatter's Mansion, and the Amusement Park. It's the latter three of those that are fighting. Do you have all that?"

Coraline groaned at her own stupidity, _'How could I be so dense?! now I'm ONCE AGAIN trapped in a game-loving death trap universe full of people who want me dead!'_ Cat sniffed and gave her an _'I told you so'_ look.

Coraline ignored Cat's look but slapped her forehead, "Oh, just perfect! Trapped in another game of life or death! I guess I should explain my story, right?"

"Yay! Storytime!" The twins cheered and dragged Alice, much to her displeasure, to sit in a circle around Coraline on the dirt ground in front of the gates. Since when were there giant mushrooms to serve as seats? At this point, Coraline decided not to ask, sitting on one of them and putting Cat in another she took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll give you all the abridged version. Three years ago, when I was twelve, my parents and I, moved into the Pink Palace. Not as nice as it sounds, as it's not really a palace. It's just a really old, really big Victorian mansion that got divided up into apartment complexes. My family lived in the ground floor apartment. Not far from the apartment was this really deep well. I heard it was built a long time ago, and that it's so deep, that if you fell to the bottom and looked up, you'd see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day. Well, it's either that or a fairy-circle."

"There are fairies over there?" asked Dee in wonder.

"No" answered Cat licking his paw.

"Well, when we first moved into the house, I met the other tenants. A pair of lesbian performers, and a magician who claimed to be able to control rodents. Mr. Bobinsky, who lived in the attic. Oh, and I met Cat here and the grandson of the landlady, Wybie. Then there was a pair of actresses, Mrs. Spink and Mrs. Forcible. And let me tell you, they're crazy. Also, while I was exploring the house, I found the little door. Mom said it was a dumbwaiter" Coraline and Cat both shuddered slightly.

"I wanted to see how it worked, maybe send snacks to my room in that dumb-elevator thingy. So, after a lot of convincing, my mom took out this black key and tore up the wallpaper. But, there was nothing on the other side but bricks. Like…why? That isn't fair!"

"Coraline, it's ok, you don't need a dumbwaiter. That's why we have maids" consoled Alice.

"In her time, her world, there is no such thing but for the rich and superficial," said Cat calmly.

"Yea…" mumbled Coraline slightly ashamed. "Well…anyways…it took seven nights. During which I would have to stay home and talk to myself. Mom never let me out, you see. Until the seventh night. I woke up to see a mouse running in my room. So, supposing it was a dream, I chased it down into the family room and saw that the little door was open. I pulled it all the way open...and there was a tunnel. Not bricks. No elevator. Like…getting into another dimension!"

"Oh my…" whispered Alice.

"Oooohhh! We need one of those!" exclaimed the twins.

"No, you don't," said Cat, slightly suspicious of how exaggerated the reactions of the Tweedle's were. What were they hiding?

"I got curious...so I went through." Coraline took a deep breath, "I don't like to talk about this, so I'll keep it brief. On the other side of the door was a copy of my house, and there was a woman in the kitchen. She...looked a lot like my mother...except..."

The listeners all leaned in, "...Except for what?"

Coraline twisted uncomfortably, feeling that all eyes were set on her back, "...Except she had black buttons for eyes. She called herself my Other Mother. And then she had me fetch this guy who looked like my dad. Called him the Other Father. Then we had dinner. And...it was amazing. The best meal I've ever had. And then they took me up to my 'room' and what I saw…I will never forget. Everything was so alive. Magic in the air! It even smelled like candy! They put me to bed and...I woke up in my real room."

"That sucks," said Dee pouting.

"Indeed!" agreed Dum.

"Do not mind them, please continue!" said Alice shushing the boys.

"And the next night...I went back again. Everything in that world...was perfect. It wasn't boring, or dull, Others all loved me and remembered my name... But then, I met Cat again. You see, he can't talk in my world. Or at least, I don't understand him. But I could understand him in the Otherworld. He tried to warn me that the Other Mother wasn't perfect." Coraline glanced down at the silent feline meaningfully, "I should've listened to you."

"You know you should…" said the Cat calmly.

"It was super cool! Even an imaginary friend from my childhood was brought to life. I remember that day we were playing hide and seek, Flora (my imaginary friend), Other Wybie, and me. That was 'till Other Mother and Other Father took me up to the dining room...and gave me a present." Coraline shivered violently this time, "It was a thread, needle, and two black buttons."

Alice's jaw gaped in dawning horror, yet the twins murmured gleefully. "Oh! cool! we should do that! Now the faceless toys will have eyes."

"No! You will not do such a thing!" scolded the blonde horrified at the idea "Please, continue."

"They tried to convince me, but I said I needed to sleep on it. And I went to bed...but when I woke up, I was still there." Coraline, growing tired of talking about it, tried to finish it up as quickly as possible, "During my stay, I met the ghosts of three other kids that she had lured and trapped in the Otherworld. The Other Mother did, I mean. The kids called her the Beldam. They told me that she had their eyes. And then Other Wybie and Flora came and helped me escape back to my world. They fought hard, I-I saw her dying…my best friend. And then…she yelled at me to go inside. So I did…" She tried not to cry, almost choking on her words. Flora wouldn't like that "When I arrived I found out that witch had taken my parents, so...I went back."

"Why would you do something so stupid?" asked the twins in unison. Genuinely curious as to why she would go somewhere to die.

"I had to!" defended Coraline exasperated.

"It was a trap," said Dum.

"Bet it was" added Dee.

"That's neither nice nor polite!" scolded Alice again.

"They're right, she was waiting for me. When I got to the other side, she took the key and swallowed it. There's only one key, and as long as she had it, I was trapped. I made a deal with her; that I could find my parents and the eyes of the ghost children. And longer story shorter, I found all of the eyes and met her in the Other family room. As one of the ghost kids warned me, she wouldn't have let me go even if I won."

The three listeners noticed how she had stopped talking about her supposed friends. They could only imagine what had happened. Alice felt bad for her, t was one thing to find a stranger's body dissolving to smoke, and another completely different if you knew the person so deeply.

"So, I tricked her. She laughed and coughed up the key, opening the door. I remember what she said... _' You're wrong, Coraline. Now, you're going to stay here, FOREVER.'_ I threw Cat at her and he scratched out her button eyes." Coraline glanced down at Cat, "Again, sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"I grabbed the music box that she really hid my parents in and ran for the door. In the end, I beat her. I knew something was missing, so like in any horror story, I had to get rid of everything! So, in the middle of the night, I ran outside, to the old well to throw in the key, but as I was throwing it in, the Other Mother's severed hand came flying at me! It was alright though. Wybie showed up and together, we won!"

Coraline breathed deep as she finished her tale and the other three stared at her in shock and awe. Alice stood, "Well, it's no wonder you thought we might eat you! If I had experienced something like that, I wouldn't trust any of these psychos!"

"Aww sis, we ain't psychos!"

The argument was interrupted by slow clapping "It is indeed an interesting story young lady. May I ask your name?" All heads spun to see two men.

Coraline's eyebrows raised at the man in the top hat and the one with bunny ears. "Umm...I'm Coraline Jones, this is Cat. Uh, sorry for invading, we fell here."

The man smiled and graciously bowed, "Very well young lady. My name is Blood Dupree. And this is my subordinate Elliot March." The man pointed to his rabbit-like companion as he said the last part.

Coraline shook Blood's offered hand, "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Alice put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, giving Blood a bit of a smile "So where are you staying Coraline?"

Coraline wrinkled her nose, "I guess with you. I'm not trusting anybody here except you and Cat."

Alice smiled cheerily, "Well then, that's settled! It's getting late, so we should head back to the Clover Tower."

Coraline nodded, deciding to just go with the flow for now, and said goodbye to the Mafiosos as they walked to the tower. Coraline and Alice chatted about random things, and Cat commented about how humans talk so much about such silly things. Behind was left the mafioso family, staring at the retreating girls and cat.

"Certainly interesting, another foreigner," said Blood thoughtfully. "Wonder who shall win this round?"

"What do you mean boss?" asked Elliot.

"Well, as I won the recent game, everyone else will fall for this girl. It will be entertaining"

"When will big sis live with us?" asked the twins curiously.

"Alice will do so after Joker Season, or so she mentioned."


	2. Chapter 2

A circus, in the middle of the forest. What else was waiting for her? Coraline felt a shiver up her spine as she accompanied Alice. The blonde was greeted by faceless children that almost made Coraline scream. Yet, this was impossible, a man in red hair matching eye, black eye patch dressed as a jester came to greet them with a friendly smile. It was just like the one the other mother had. Coraline frowned, on her guard, doing her best not to shake.

"Alice, how lovely to see you here. And I see these are the outsiders." said the man pleasantly.

"Yes, White Joker, Coraline, and Cat. We do not have much time, can you make it winter?"

"Make it winter?" Coraline was clearly confused, and Cat was curious about this Alice, isn't this world in autumn?"

"Oh, dear girl, no," said Joker laughing "Here, time is randomized, and seasons are controlled by me. Each territory is one season. Only in the time of Joker Season can this happen"

"Interesting..." said Cat, but Joker seemed not to be freaked out by this.

"Ugh! will you hurry up?! We don't have time for this you bitch!" yelled a similar voice coming from his hip. Coraline covered her mouth, rather astonished at the foul language. Her parents, no matter how angry they were, never swore in her presence.

"Now, now Joker, calm down," said White. "I'm sorry miss. Please, try to ignore his mouth. He doesn't know how to speak without cussing"

"They both are called Joker?" wondered Coraline as Alice shrugged and nodded.

"White is the jester, Black is the warden. Nice and rude."

"You stupid bitch! We both are Joker! Stop calling us those fucking crappy names" yelled the mask making Coraline frown.

"I understand, humans usually like to name things to be able to differentiate. We do not need such things" remarked Cat. "We could say, they are two parts of the same brain."

"Wait! the same person in two bodies!?" exclaimed the bluenette unable to believe her friend.

"Well, yes, that is correct. As a reward for this, dear Cat, we shall let you go to winter" said White with a smile.

Suddenly they appeared at the tower, they heard yelling and shouting from within. The place was filled with green and the freezing cold made Coraline slightly thankful for her raincoat. Alice quickly made both of them get in and close the doors. Cat had let himself be carried to be warm. Slowly the blonde guided them through the place till she found what she searched for. There in the middle of the room was a stressed man holding a clock. He sat in a desk, his eyes covered by glasses and dressed in navy blue.

He looked kind of like her...Coraline remembered that her grandmother used to talk about tragedies of the family, how only a few managed to remain. Yet, in 1800's the first Jones, a woman, had to run away due to her having a child out of wedlock. The daughter of the azure race...honestly, she believed it to be a fairytale, but here she was, staring at the one that used to be in the family tree painted in her grandmother's house. Yet...where was the sister?

"ALEEZ HELP ME! CHAY VANTS TO MAIK ME VORGHK ACHAIN!" A man with silver hair and an eye patch practically tackled Alice to the ground interrupting Coraline's musings.

Alice quickly shoved the man off of her, "Nightmare, you're scaring Coraline and Cat!"

"Please, do not make such a ruckus, I need to work," said the man in blue.

The man pouted, "I'm zorhy, heghmit, tut I pon't vant to vork...vait a minoot, pip you zay a ket?! I love zem! Put, I vill zacghifice my dezigherh to make Chay piztghactet!" The three outsiders raised a brow at that. Coraline knew what was coming, also, was this man from the same place as Mr. Bobinsky?His accent was equally hard to understand.

Cat hissed, "It's very rude to talk about your guests in third person while they are present!"

"And also to ignore my request for you to leave," said the man "As this dimwit hasn't told you, my name is Julius Monrey"

"Ah! Zis ket can talk?!" Nightmare stared at the cat in Coraline's arms in wonder. Obviously completely ignoring Julius' request.

Alice sighed tiredly as she massaged her forehead, "Nightmare, you can read minds. This is Wonderland, right? It's normal for unexpected things to happen." Coraline looked up a man looking annoyed.

He had short dark-blue hair, almost black, and a tattoo of a lizard on his neck. The man glared at the silver-haired man, angered, "Lord Nightmare, please stop slacking off."

Julius nodded, "And please stop shouting! I'll never finish my work!"

Nightmare gave them the same pouting face, "Put look! I'm grheeting Ze neuv outziters!"

Coraline scrunched her nose and waved one of her hands, "Hey buddy, don't drag me into this!"

Cat hissed, "And you just want to use me as a distraction because I'm a CAT!"

The two bluenettes couldn't help but look at each other and nodding. "Hey, Zat's meen!"

Coraline stared at the apparently crazy man, who yelled that out of nowhere. Julius stood up as he pulled a dark cloth out of his pocket and tied it around Nightmare's mouth, then dragged the struggling man away.

The other one smiled at Coraline and Cat, "I'm sorry about that, but...who are you?"

Alice pointed to each, "This is Coraline Jones and Cat. Cat, Coraline, this is Gray Ringmarc. Nightmare's subordinate"

Gray smiled warmly and Coraline felt slightly more at ease, "It's nice to meet you two."

"We were wondering if we could stay here till we finish the game." Coraline decided to take the lead, a little more comfortable.

Gray nodded understandingly, "Of course you can. And if you see Nightmare sulking about, please try to make him work! Or at least come and get me. He always loves to slack off"

Coraline nodded, "You got it, dude."

She was already coming up with ploys to make Nightmare work. Cat could only shake his head as he saw his friends' evil smile. Alice had decided to leave, smiling slightly and mentally wishing them luck. Coraline followed Gray up the tower steps to a plush room, Cat following at her feet. The teen sat on the bed and bid Gray goodnight. Being the sucker for animals and cute things Gray couldn't help but leave a can of salmon for that existed here, Coraline had no idea.

As she heard the man's footsteps disappear outside the door, she looked down at the feasting Cat, voicing a thought haunting her mind "Cat, do you...do you think that the Other Mother can come to this world?"

Cat looked up briefly from his delicious salmon, "I doubt it, but I wouldn't be too surprised. There are many holes between her world and others; the one in your apartment may not have been the only one large enough to pass through."

Not really comforted by Cat's answer, Coraline headed over to the dresser and changed, surprised to find that the nightgown fit her perfectly. Coraline pulled the covers over herself, "Well...good night Cat."

"Good night Coraline."

The girl curled up under the comforter, "...I'm glad you're here Cat."

_..._

_A feminine voice echoed through the colorful landscape, "Hello Coraline. Did you miss me, darling?"_

_Coraline snapped around to see the Other Mother, in her true form, standing too close for comfort. To the girl, it was anywhere. "What the hell are you doing here?!"_

_The Beldam grinned, showing off her deformed teeth, "Aww, can't a mother look after her baby?"_

_The teen stood terrified as she stumbled backward, "You're not my mother!"_

_"CHET OUT OF MY TEGHITOGHY PELDAM!" Coraline snapped her head over to see Nightmare floating just behind her, looking shockingly threatening._

_The witch reached out for the girl, "I want my daughter back!"_

_Nightmare yanked Coraline away and Beldam screeched, as it seemed she couldn't move closer. The incubus smirked, "Zee izn't youghs to take Peldam."_

_The Beldam screeched as she tried to reach for the terrified girl, "I need you, Coraline! Please, come to me! Please...free me..."_

_Coraline gripped Nightmare's suit for dear life as the strange world around them crumbled._

"AAAHHHHHHH!" The smell of sweat and terror hung as Coraline woke, panting like a dog. Cat's head jerked up from the end of the bed, "Are you ok?"

Coraline wrapped her arms around herself, "T...The Other Mother...Nightmare saved me...she's in my dreams...how?!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she let out an uncontrollable sob.

The door burst open as Gray, Julius, and Nightmare rushed in.

"Coghaline?! Aghe you alghight?!" Nightmare ran to the crying girl and wrapped her in a hug, which Coraline gladly returned.

She sobbed into his nightgown, "She...she...she found me..."Gray and Julius looked at each other, puzzled.

Nightmare turned to the other two, "Chay, I pelieve I've mentiont it vons or twice to you. The 'zhe' zat Coghaline is rheghfeghink to, is ze Peldam. Zhe's ze rhulegh of a zmall univerze vith a lot of powegh zat's peen pestering me for aches."

"I see, according to what Alice told me before she left, Coraline had a bad experience with that called her the Other Mother. She wanted to eat the girl, but she managed to get away, that's all she told me."

Both men nodded, wide-eyed. They couldn't believe it, 'A powerful world crosser that eats children? Such a creature exists?'

Gray rubbed his forehead, "Nightmare, for once I give you permission to slack off. But only at night, so you can protect Coraline from...from...that thing!"

Nightmare nodded, "Zat's not exactly zlacking off zough. Ze Peldam is poverful. Put...she zeemed veaker zis time." he put a hand on Coraline's shoulder, "Ton't you vorry Ms. Jones, that nazty olt vitch von't zo much as put hegh foot in zis vorld vhile I'm aghound. Ok?"

Coraline nodded and Cat crawled up to sit with her. Nightmare sighed, "I don't understand why she's so obsessed with you though...there have been children who were taken from her reach before she could ensnare them." Cat arched his back as he yawned, "Who knows why the Beldam does anything. Perhaps she's starving, perhaps she really did love Coraline. More in the sense of a person loving a dog, but love none the less. Or perhaps both."

Coraline straight armed away, "I-it doesn't' matter. She can't come while I'm awake, and Nightmare will protect me at night, right? So...it doesn't matter."

Julius brushed some of his hair out of the way, trying to find a way to change the subject. He never was good with this kind of thing."Coraline, why don't you get dressed? And Alice might come soon to take you to Treasure. I'm sure they will be pleased to have your company"

The girl hesitated before nodded and then ushered all the older people out of her room before changing. Yuck...all she had was her muddy swampers and clothes from yesterday. She didn't know how long she'd be in this world, so she supposed she'd have to find a way to get some clothes eventually. She got her hair in a presentable order, picked up Cat, and went to join Alice downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice smiled at Coraline as the three left the tower. At least they lent her a winter coat, how Gray found one was unknown. But the bluenette and Cat agreed it would be useless to ask. The snow crunched under their feet as they slowly made their way towards the forest in order to change the season. Cat was inside of Coraline's coat just like he used to do with Wybie.

Coraline shifted, "So...who is Vivaldi, exactly?"

Alice giggled, "She's the queen of hearts. She can seem a little harsh, but she really is a nice person who loves cute things. Just like Gray!"

Coraline gawped at her with wide eyes, "A queen?! Oh my God, I can't meet a queen looking like this! Look at me, I'm filthy!" Coraline started to prattle on about her attire while Cat sighed in annoyance, 'why do humans place so much on appearance?'

Alice smiled and patted Coraline's head, "Don't worry Coraline, she's very nice and maybe we can ask if she can give you some clothes." Coraline settled down at that, but she was still uncomfortable about the whole thing.

It had been so long since a creature or person from another world gave her something. Soon enough they arrived to the colorful circus in the middle of the forest. Cat jumped from her arms walking by her side as children and other performers whizzed by. The blonde was greeted by faceless children along with Coraline. At last, Joker arrived with a pleasant smile, he seemed happy to see them both there.

"Lovely to see the three of you here, it's been a while." said the man pleasantly.

"Sure, sure. Look, did you have anything to do with the Beldam?" asked Alice seriously. Coraline did not understand, why would Joker have anything to do with it?

"No, you fucking bitch! We ain't got nothin' to do with the wench spider! She even blocked us." exclaimed the mask.

"True, we cannot play in the dream world anymore. Such a shame really." added the jester.

"Well...uhh...could we go to the heart castle?" Coraline wanted desperately to stop talking about this.

"Well, I can make it spring." answered the red head calmly "but it will not be for free."

"What do you want?" asked Alice icily.

"Nothing much. Only the coat" said Joker calmly. "After all, she will not need it there."

"Sure..." Coraline started to take off her coat looking back at Cat who nodded.

"Ugh! will you hurry the fuck up?! We don't have time for this bitch!" yelled a similar voice coming from his hip.

"Now, now, Joker, calm down," said the jester as he received the coat. "It will wait for you when you go to winter. Now, you can go to spring"

It wasn't too long before they appeared at the gates of the castle, and Coraline gaped at the gushy décor as they were led inside. The throne room, that was where they got to. Around them, it was filled with hearts and candles. Guards stood with numbers and hearts on their chests. And at the middle of it all, a woman of average height, with dark violet eyes and purple-black hair with six large ringlets. Her lips in a shade of maroon and a beauty mark on the lower left side of her chin. Her elaborate gown focused on a red and black color scheme her crown was small compared to the ones Coraline had seen. Her dress consisted of a wide-skirt mainly focused on red and accented by a black bodice and bows. The gold heart accessories and her crown with a matching scepter in hand gave off her authority. With this ensemble came a giant heart-shaped collar to frame her head.

One of the faceless soldiers announced their arrival a booming voice, "Your Majesty, Alice has arrived with guests!"

Coraline wasn't expecting the woman to rush to Alice with unbelievable speed "Alice! Why have you not visited us in so long?!" She blinked, seeing Alice's 'guests'. "Oh? And who are these?"

Alice smiled and pointed to each, "These are Coraline Jones and Cat."

The queen smiled and shook Coraline's hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Coraline." Cat coughed, bringing attention to himself. Vivaldi raised her eyebrows in surprise at the apparently talking cat, but went with it, "And of course you as well Cat. We are Vivaldi, the queen of hearts."

"Vivaldi, I was wondering if you could give Coraline some clothes." She gestured to the muddy raincoat and outfit, "This is all she has."

Vivaldi put her hand on her cheek appalled and astonished, "What?! No girl so cute should be forced to run about in muck-no offense meant dear-! Follow us!" The queen grabbed Coraline and dragged her up to her room. Cat behind them shook his head, still finding human behavior ridiculous.

None of them expected Alice, who usually dressed so simple, to be into forcing frilly stuff on others. She even had tried to make Cat use a bow and a renaissance collar. Coraline sighed as she pulled the disgustingly frilly dress up over her head, "I...I really don't think this sort of thing suites me very well!"

Alice pouted as she held up another pink, froofy dress, "What? Why?! You look so cute in them!"

Vivaldi chuckled and soon confiscated the dress, "You've had your fun Alice; now it is our turn."

Vivaldi held out another dress, "Coraline has such pretty dark blue hair. She needs something to compliment, not contrast. Here, try this dear." Coraline gratefully took and pulled on the dark blue sundress with a white ribbon across the middle and little white roses on the hem. She wasn't entirely sure how Vivaldi managed to come up with so many dresses that fit her perfectly in two seconds, but she felt that this was a world where it was better not to question things.

"I like this one better." Alice pouted while Vivaldi held out a pair of white sandals for her. As Coraline slipped them on, Vivaldi pulled out countless other dresses, ranging from light to dark, all in the blue and purple color scales and shoes to match. Coraline was a little flustered at Vivaldi's insistence that she take all of them, but the older woman wouldn't take no for an answer.

Then, out of nowhere, the words that Alice dreaded the most were heard.

"Alice, my dear! I heard that you were near!" Alice jumped as she heard the sound of the queen's room's doors banging open, thankfully, the girls were in Vivaldi's closet. That place was more like a room than a closet, but it still was hidden in the wall. Why was Alice so bothered and afraid? Wouldn't she be friends with everyone? Cat and Coraline looked at each other unsure about this.

Alice leaned over and whispered to the other girls, "Quick, hide me!"

Vivaldi nodded, shoving all the frilly dresses that they made Coraline try on on-top of Alice. A man with white hair and matching ears atop his head burst through the door. His eyes red hidden behind round, frameless glasses. His clothes consisted of pink, ruffle-collared button up and a red jacket accented by brown trim and white gloves. His tie had a splash of white and blue and a backward clock design at the bottom of it. Slacks were brown and his shoes are a darker shade of the same color. His smile turned into a frown, "Where is my Alice?"

"White, don't be rude! And knock before you enter a lady's quarters, would you?! This is Coraline and Cat. Coraline and Cat, this is our useless Prime Minister, Peter White."

Coraline held up her hand awkwardly, not sure what this guy's deal was, "Hi?"

"Hello you two, now have you seen Alice?" He seemed annoyed and disgusted by their existence to which Coraline raised a brow.

Coraline smiled as well as she could under the circumstance of being put on the spot, "She uhhh...went into town to buy stuff for Cat! Yeah, she left because Cat was hungry and wouldn't leave me alone!" Coraline chuckled nervously.

"Oh! Well, I'll catch her next time. I have a perfect place for us to dine!" And then the rabbit man left, much to the relief of others.

Cat looked to Coraline from the little stool he'd been sitting on, a dull look in his eyes, "Seriously?"

Coraline glared at him, "Shut up! It was the first thing I could come up with!"

Vivaldi sighed, "Ok, you can come out now Alice."

Alice emerged from the pile of dresses, shaking lace and petticoats off her. She grinned sunnily, "Thanks!"

They gathered up the dresses that Coraline had approved and they said thank you to Vivaldi before departing. As they entered the maze, Alice carried Cat, petting him behind the ears, while Coraline carried the bag. Alice telling the girl about her adventured in this place and that she needed to be careful. Cat suggested Coraline and Alice to get weapons. But they were interrupted soon.

"Yo, Alice! Who are these new little friends?" A voice from above called. All three heads looked up at a guy with pink hair and cat ears who was perched on the wall. He had a golden piercing on his ears, tail and one golden ring on his belly button. Right above his belly piercing, there were three black triangles, possibly tattoos. Many gold chains and rings decorated him. Black skort with a couple of random zippers on it, along with a print of a cat head on it and a White "X" on the side. A sleeveless black crop-top with zippers on the front. With it, a choke collar attached to one of his gold chains. Along with wrist belt on his right wrist and another on his upper left arm to match. On his right hand, a black fingerless glove, and on his left a black sleeve that stretched from his wrist to right below his shoulder. And finally, a striped fur boa that was constantly wrapped around his arms and shoulders. A punk?

Alice smiled and called up, "Boris, these are Coraline and Cat!" She turned to say two, "Guys, this is Boris Airay, the Bakeneko."

Cat tilted his head up at the man, "A cat?"

Boris' eyes widened and he grinned, hopping down, "Whoa, a talking cat? That's cool. So your name is just Cat?"

Cat turned his nose up, "I don't see why humans feel the need to put names to everything. I'm me, and me is all I am."

Boris hummed, "True, true...hey, you guys wanna go to the amusement park?"

Coraline looked at Boris, "The amusement park?"

Alice and Boris nodded and Coraline grinned widely. Cat flinched as the girl yelled, "AWESOME! I WANNA RIDE THE ROLLER COASTERS!"

Alice laughed, "Ok, calm down Coraline." She turned to Boris, "Sure, we have time."

Boris took a wrist from both girls and pulled them along, "Come on, I'll lead the way!" Cat groaned in annoyance, not sure what this park was, but sure it'd be loud and annoying. 'I'm only a cat, not a human baby sitter!'

Boris, out of nowhere opened a door, pulling them all in. And at the other side an amusement park awaited. By the entrance was a man in his 30's with green eyes hidden by oval glasses and red hair in a braid. He wore brown pants, a White work shirt with a yellow vest and jacket over it. The yellow jacket had light-blue diamond shaped pattern down the sides of it and music notes on the ends of the sleeves and the front of it. The belt that he wore was a bit eccentric, brown, but has carousel horses attached to the sides in the front. Honestly, Coraline expected something lighter, it was summer here apparently.

Boris waved and yelled, "Hey! Old man! I brought Alice and some new outsiders!" The man turned his attention towards them and smiled at Coraline and Cat. He soon trotted over to them, and stuck out his hand, "Hey there little lady, I'm Gowland!"

Coraline shook his hand, grinning, "I'm Coraline, and-"

"I'm Cat." Everyone looked at him, surprised. "What? I want to introduce myself sometimes."

Gowland quickly recovered from the shock of a talking cat, "Well then, it's nice to-"

He was cut off by a squeak. They turned and saw A young boy, around Coraline's age, with his orange and yellow hair covering his right eye. A small hat attached to his head and a blue eye sparkling with tears. He wore a lot of green and seemed not to have slept in a long time due to the bags under his eyes. Coraline couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

The poor boy was pinned down by Boris, the latter of which was holding a fork and knife. "Now then rat, calm down!"

"BORIS! Leave him alone!" Alice and Coraline both yelled in unison.

Boris looked up, sighed, and got up with an annoyed expression. The boy with fuzzy round ears ran away.

Coraline looked at Alice in fright, "What he seriously going to eat that kid?!"

Alice frowned, "Yeah...Pierce Villers is the Dormouse, and Boris is the cat. They...don't mix well."

Coraline blinked and looked down at Cat, who was practically drooling, "CAT! Don't you even think about chasing that poor boy!"

Boris and Cat whined at the same time, "But it's in our nature!"

The girls laughed and rolled their eyes at the far too compatible for Pierce's safety duo.

The group had a fun day of going off the roller coaster until they puked. Well, Cat and Alice did. Coraline and Boris were laughing and betting on who would barf next. But, after a long day of fun, the three had to say goodbye to the amusement park cast. But, before they could leave, Boris grabbed Coraline's wrist. She looked back a bit confused and slightly blushing. She wasn't used to this happening unless it was the crazy beldam.

"Hey...Uh, I hope you had fun"

"I did..." Coraline felt awkward "What do you need Boris?"

"I was wondering...would you come back here in three-time changes? I wanna show you more things"

"Uh...sure"

He let her go, and she quickly walked towards Alice who had an amused grin and eyes sparkling. Cat smiled and shook his head. Coraline, on the other hand, glared at them, crossing her arms. It wasn't a date, and she refused to speak about it, no matter how much they prodded. And thus they headed back for the tower. Of course, they did have to go with Joker, and he kindly let them go and gave Coraline her coat back.

As she threw open the door, Alice announced, "Julius, Gray, Nightmare! We're back!"

Nightmare looked up from the ground, where Gray had him pinned, and smiled, "Did you have fun?"

Coraline grinned and held up the bag of clothes, "It was the awesomest day of my life!" She couldn't help but think, 'I haven't had this much fun since the incident"

"And...she got a date with Boris!" said Alice excitedly.

"No! Shut up!" Her cheeks were red in embarrassment.

"Coraline, it is not good to lie" scolded cat while he licked his paw.

Coraline couldn't contain her yawn. Alice patted her shoulder, "Looks like you had a little too much fun, huh?"

Coraline gave a weak glare, "There's no such thing as too much fun!"

Gray chuckled as he tossed the writhing incubus over his shoulder. "Dinner is waiting for you three in the dining room. Good night."

The three all said night to the two as Gray hauled them off and they headed into the kitchen to see a plate of grilled chicken on a bed of pasta. Coraline's mouth watered as she sat down and started tucking in. She spotted an open can of tuna on the table and set it down for Cat, who was patiently waiting below. Alice seemed relieved, mumbling something about Gray not cooking. Maybe the man was as bad as her father.

While they were eating, Coraline mused, "...Hey, I didn't see that one guy with the ponytail. What's his name again?"

Alice swallowed some pasta, "Julius. And it doesn't surprise me. Mr. Rapunzel almost never leaves his tower. Always work work work with that man."

Coraline tilted her head, "What does he do?"

Alice slowed in her chewing, "Umm...remember what I told you about everybody here having clocks instead of a heart? Well, when they die, the clocks are left behind and they're taken to Julius to be fixed."

Coraline felt a small chill creep up her spine. That's right...everyone here had been so nice to her...it was easy to forget that they weren't like her. Having polished off her plate, Coraline excused herself and stumbled up the stairs to her room, face planting into the bed. She was tired but...she couldn't help but be afraid. What if SHE was in her dreams again? Coraline blinked and shook her head. No. Even if she did come, Nightmare would protect her. She...she was safe here.

...Right?


	4. Chapter 4

" _Coraline!" The girl flinched and looked around, the colorful area of the dream world around her. "Coraline, we don't have much time!"_

_Coraline blinked, recognizing the cute ghost girl with the braids. One of the ghost children?! What were they doing here?!_

_"W-what do you mean?!"_

_The boy appeared next to the little girl, "The key to the door is in Wonderland!"_

_And instantly, the tall girl was next to him, "And there is a copy of the door in one of the territories!"_

_Coraline blinked and stared at them, feeling the tears coming on. "N...no, that's not possible. This can't be happening, it's over!"_

_The ghosts exchanged a sad look before the sweet ghost girl put her hand on Coraline's trembling shoulder, "We had to warn you. Please, be careful." And then they were gone. Coraline sank to her knees as the tears flowed freely. Each territory was big, so finding the door was a problem, but to find the key!? In this big, open-world?! It was impossible! A hand touched her hair, a girl with short dark hair and buttons for eyes looked back at her. The rims were dripping with Blood. Coraline was horrified._

_"I sent them here, for they are free. My sister wished to capture you. She wants to have everyone who might interfere with having her prize. You are her food, and Alice her desire. This is all I can do for now. She will never let me go."_

_She vanished, the bluenette stared into space. Who was she? Was she a child victim? Coraline stiffened as she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. She turned her head up to see Nightmare. He smiled down at her, "Don't you worry. We'll help you find that key, and the door!"_

_Coraline wiped at her tears and managed to give a smile, "T...Thank you Nightmare!"_

_Nightmare smiled and conjured up a happy dream for Coraline. A field with lots of flowers. The poor girl needed some happiness in this bleak situation. At least...at least until she woke up._

Coraline started awake and looked around, slightly confused. Then, remembering what had happened, she shook Cat awake, "Cat! the ghost kids were in my dream and they said that there was another door and that the key is somewhere in Wonderland!" Cat had to shake himself after that.

"...No wonder she appeared in your dreams. There is a way for her to access this world. Coraline...she might come back." Coraline shuddered and ran her hands through her hair, "I know, but why?!"

"The Beldam lives off of children. Off of their love, and of their souls. It's simply what she does; she takes a child, loves it for a while, and then eats it when she grows bored of it. You were a prize that she lost, so I suppose she may be trying to reclaim her prize."

Coraline's widened in horror, "She'll come here! And then no one will be safe! Come on, we've got to find that key before she does!"

Coraline threw on the first outfit she found and raced out of her room with Cat hot on her heels. Nobody noticed as she and Cat left the tower. "oh, Cat, I forgot to tell you. I saw another girl. She looked about my age too. She said something about her sister being the one capturing people who would interfere with capturing her prize...I do not remember much but it had to do with Alice"

"I see..."

As Coraline and Cat walked, she noticed many arrow signs and warped doors on every tree. How was she able to miss the past times?

"Ack!" Coraline suddenly landed on her hands and knees, trying to figure out what just happened.

Cat sniffed, "Clumsy girl. Don't look so dazed, you tripped."

"Well, thanks, Captain Obvious! As if you were any help!" Coraline pulled herself to her feet, sneering at her slightly scraped palms, "Plus, what did I trip on?!"

She looked down...and her eyes widened in horror. There, sticking out of the dirt, was a black iron button, tied through a hole with a piece of string. The bluenette fell back to her knees, dug out the object, and unearthed the terribly familiar item. She was terrified, not even noticing the concerned gaze of Cat.

She swallowed and pulled the worn string around her neck, the black button key resting on her chest, "Well...we found the key. That wasn't too hard."

Cat nodded, "Yes, but we can't start singing victory yet. We still need to find the door."

Both flinched and whipped around as they heard a rustling in the bushes near them. That's when they heard Joker "Are you lost miss?"

Coraline nodded hesitantly, "Y...yeah, I think I am. I just...needed to find something"

Cat put his ears down, "Calm down Coraline, the door may be near!"

Coraline nodded, still feeling awkward. Joker walked over and helped up off the ground, "Is there a way I can help you both with? Any season change you need?"

"Yeah, actually. By any chance, have you seen a-" Coraline was interrupted by some nearby bickering.

"We need to keep looking for her! She might be in danger!" Coraline recognized Alice's worried voice.

"Ah, calm down Alice!" the blue headed girl frowned at the unknown, carefree voice.

"Ace, this situation is dangerous! If Coraline explains the situation to the Joker by accident...they'll use it to their advantage! They don't know! Or at least do not understand!"

Not liking where this conversation was going, Coraline ran forth, hollering, "Hey guys! I found the key!"

All of the Role Holders and the foreigner girl turned to the teen and grinned. Pretty much all of the Role Holders were helping at Nightmare's request. Honestly, she never thought there were so many!

Joker smiled from behind Coraline, "So, I see you brought your friends. Never thought you both would befriend them so fast"

Coraline looked back and up at him, "Well yeah, all though I have no idea who that Ace dude over there is."

"Well I do believe this isn't the time for a show, now, is it?" said Joker politely. Though Coraline and Cat could feel the tension between the redhead and the others. What even was their problem? Joker had only been helpful to them! So why would they be so hostile towards him?

"Yea! So fuck off!"

Coraline decided to ignore the situation, scanning from the ground towards the top of the trees. To Coraline's horror, she could see signs of the Other Mother's hand. Scratches on bark, hear rustling, and the like. Then, she froze and gasped in shock and terror as she stared frozen at a branch. There was a hand made of sewing needles perched in the leaves. As she stared, the Role Holders had stopped arguing and looked at each other worried.

Coraline's gaze was locked on it. The only people who could be taken by the other mother were children. Upon that realization, she felt her heart grow cold as a terrible fear overcame her. "D...d-Dee, D-d-Dum...is there a little door somewhere in the mansion?" Cat's eyes widened in horror as he looked a the two. Blinking, Dee tiled his head, "...Yes."

Coraline swallowed, "Have...you gone through?"

There was a long pause before Dum answered, "...Yes. We did. Why?"

"Did you forget my story?!"

"Oh...we went before you came!" answered both confused. "But we didn't go in again! We swear big sis!"

Coraline felt a sob come to her throat and she turned to them, hugged the boys, and cried. The Other Mother didn't just find her. She found a pair of new victims. And now, she wanted to get her and maybe Alice. How would she solve this?! It was too much. The Role Holders looked at each other, Alice in the arms of Blood, both concerned for the boys they considered sons.

"I believe we will have to make our show another time. Let's go to jail, this way, nobody outside will know"


	5. Chapter 5

The jail, creepy and cold. Jester Joker wasn't there, instead was the warden, for once quiet as he guided them to a conference room in grey and black. It was very unlike the other territories Coraline had seen. Nightmare slapped his hand down on the table in the conference room to gain everyone's attention. "You all know zeh zituation, I juzt eenfoghrmed you; Coghaline and the twins are not to vee levt alone, at any time, under any zeercoonstanzes. Do you all unperztant!?"

The twins groaned while everyone else nodded, "Why us?! We only went through once, and we're replicable, just like the rest of you."

Nightmare glared at the two, "You fools! Zat opzezeev olt hach pill never let you cho! Anp if she does chet you, she von't just kill you! She'll rip apart your clocks and zuck out your zouls!"

"Please, Dee, Dum...Obey this time" begged Alice. "I know its hard, but we need to work together and keep you three safe"

Cat yawned from his place on the table in front of Coraline, "I propose that the three stay together at all times. ...Alice should stay with them as well; just in case the little miss here gets too curious."

"I agree," said Blood, hugging Alice close. "It would be for the best."

Nightmare nodded relunctantly, "zounts like a plan. Ve vill take tughns protectik zem in eet teghitoghy, ezcortink zem in peetween. Each teghitoghy, EXCEPT ze manzion. Zat teghitoghy is cughently off limits."

He turned to Blood and Elliot, "Yourgh voghkeghs can go to zeir homes, put you ank Elliot vill stay at ze caztl...seeik as zey are ze only teghitoghy zat can tolerhate you."

Blood rolled his eyes, "Thank you so much."

"We believe we can manage will with them. A temporary truce" said the Queen nodding her head.

"As long as I'm not called a rabbit," said Elliot.

"Insolent, idiot! That's what you are!" answered Peter angrily.

Nightmare cleared his throat, successfully interrupting the argument, "Ughtil I feegur out hov to approgt tis, tis iz hov tings vill pe. Eveghrypoty...ztay aleght, ztay ghready...and ztay zafe."

"Well then, I'll do what ever I motherfucking can to find any shitty door that could lead to that fucking creepy dimension," said Warden Joker nodding. "But, if any of you four idiots dare to disobey, we will punish all of you!"

They were transported to the tower of Clover with the power of Joker. Coraline and the twins were taken to a large room in the tower to spend the night. As the three sat in boredom, Alice finally came in and she, Coraline and Cat got down to the interrogation of the twins. It felt strange to be back at the tower for the blonde, she was used to being in the mansion. Then again, in Joker Season she didn't come so often.

Coraline got right down to business, "Were you two the first ones to find the key?"

Dee nodded, "Yeah, but we always locked the door after going in!"

Dum nodded and added to that, "But one day, at a Circus event, we lost it!"

Alice tapped her chin, "...What was that world like?"

Dee grinned, "It was amazing! The Other old man and the Other Elliot were the ones guarding the gates and the Other Mother she said that she owned the Other mansion let us do whatever we wanted! We even got to play with our new knives! Even the Other father was cool!"

Dum nodded, "Yeah! And we could play killing games all we wanted and everyone would be proud of us and clap when we killed someone!"

Alice shuddered at the thought, 'there's a copy of ME there?! And one that allows them to kill?.', "Just what about this Other me?"

Dee shrugged, "Eh, she looked just like you, except she had black button eyes. She could play with us whenever we wanted."

Dum jumped in, "B-but she couldn't replace you, Mom!"

Coraline couldn't believe it, Alice was their mom? But she was so young! The bluenette looked at Alice who was more horrified about the situation than the fact of the twins revealing that bit of information. It couldn't be questioned now, Coraline crossed her arms in front of her, "Now wait a minute! How many Other's does she have over there?! Does everyone in Wonderland have an Other?!"

Dum shrugged, "The only ones we saw were the Other Boss, Elliot, and Alice. There weren't any faceless Other."

"Who is your mother and father, you didn't mention Alice or Blood before this. You only said, Other father and mother"

At Coraline's prodding, Alice let out a sigh. "The last round, I fell in love with Blood, thus he won the game. We both started to treat the twins as our own...and only in private, with the mafia, they call us Dad and Mom"

"I see..."

"Coraline, let's keep on with the interview" interrupted Cat.

"How many times did you go in?"

Dum sighed, "We only went twice. We couldn't get the door open after we lost the key at the Joker's event."

Scratching alerted them. The air tensed up. The twins jumped off the bed and took up their axes, Coraline assuming her best fighting stance and Cat hissed loudly. Alice was standing in front of them as well as she could. As soon as it started though, the scratching stopped. They all frowned and Alice slowly walked to the door, opening it just a crack. Her eyes widened and she bent down, snatching up something and retreating to the others. She locked the door, stiffly sitting down. They all gathered around and stared down at the note in sickened horror.

It was an envelope, inside was a white sheet of paper with a blue, red, teal, and a black button sewn on it with thick black thread. The lettering was written in delicate, feminine cursive.

_You think you're safe my dear,_

_you think you can escape._

_You think you can take it all away,_

_the man with whom you stay_

_the children you love_

_they will live with you and me._

_Dearest sweet Coraline, I'll make you taste_

_the bittersweetness of my love yet._

_Tweedles, mother will arrive,_

_father will come,_

_oh such a joy to make you a home._

_You will be mine, Coraline,_

_The pain you gave I shall give back._

_Now that we're all here, its time_

_to let the game begin._

_I'll see you all soon my darling children._

_With love,_

_your dear Mother._

Alice let the note drop from her cold fingers. "...She...she wants me to? Why?"

Coraline swallowed and stepped on the note, giving a nervous chuckle, "I don't know, but you'd think she could come up with something more original than a love letter."

Cat looked up at Alice, "Aside from Coraline, you're the only being in this world with a heart. You're brave and have a strong spirit. Plus, if she has you, she can lure the rest of the Role Holders to her world." Everybody stared blankly for a moment. "Coraline, tell her your dream"

"A girl said her sister wanted you, she said" suddenly her eyes changed color, to the same ones Alice had. Everyone in the room was shocked as another voice spoke _"My sister wished to capture you. She wants to have everyone who might interfere with having her prize. You are her food, and Alice her desire. This is all I can do for now. She will never let me go."_

"Edith..." mumbled Alice as Coraline fell to the floor.

The twins were the first to recover, "We need to get Nightmare!"

"Please!"

_Coraline smiled as the ghost children appeared. The girl with the braids waved her hands, frantic, "It's not safe!"_

_Coraline looked at her, startled, "What happened?!"_

_The boy swallowed, "It isn't just the mansion; ALL of the territories have doors!"_

_Coraline paled and the boy quickly added, "E-except the Joker's territory! That's the only safe place!"_

_The tall girl pointed to a small, familiar door that she conjured, "Find the doors in each territory with its Role Holders to play the game."_

_"You need to take all the targets, and not just any role holder but the ones who live in that territory," said the cute girl._

_Coraline nodded as the dream world crumbled, "Thank you!"_

_"Please...Save them" whispered the girl with button eyes when the children vanished. "Please..."_

"-in..."

"-line..."

"CORALINE!" The bluenette started awake at the twins' yelling, tossed the blankets off of her, and scrambled to get her shoes on. Alice walked over, "Coraline, what's wrong?"

Coraline looked up distractedly, "Umm...you all remember the ghost children from the story I told you? They've been in my dreams, helping me. And they just told me that the game the Other Mother's note was talking about was to find a little door in each territory with the Role Holders of that territory."

"At last, it was hard to keep them in the room or explain what was happening," said Cat with a sigh.

The children and Alice stared at her in shock- how would they find these doors? Alice sank to the edge of the bed, running her hand through her hair, "...You say there's a door in every territory now?"

Coraline nodded, "All except the Joker."

"Hey...but...why were you speaking with my sister's voice?"

"Your sister? The one with black hair and dark dress?"

"Yes!"

"So that means...both your sisters are here and one is the other mother!"

The twins turned to the door, "We need to find pirate!"

Cat rolled his eyes, recalling his first meeting with the incubus, "He's probably slacking off."

"HEY, ZAT'S MEAN! ANT IM NOT A PIGHATE!" Everyone jumped at the random voice and Coraline ran over and opened the door. And, low and behold, there stood Nightmare! With a vein popping.

Alice huffed at him, "Nightmare, calm down. I think we deserve to joke a little bit."

Cat sat up from his place on the bed, "There has been an important turn around in the situation." Coraline handed Nightmare the note and explained the situation.

Nightmare sighed and rubbed at his hair, "Yes, I unteghstant...teegh me, vat a mess."

Soon enough, none of them were able to leave for many time changes. Yet, people would still visit to bring food or entertainment. That's when Coraline found out why people said Gray sucked at cooking. The twins and she ended up daring each other to eat it or throw it at a random faceless. And well, Coraline admitted they were good at that. Cat and Boris always were happy to get salmon from Gray.

Alice, on the other hand, was trying to convince Coraline not to ask for a weapon. The stubborn girl refused of course. Yet, every time a role-holder, besides Blood and Peter, got in, they seemed to have a particular interest. To the point were Pierce almost kissed her, Coraline was saved by Cat and the twins. Elliot declared his love with carrot cake, earning a world of teasing later. Nightmare tried to slack off being held out by Gray who also didn't want to lose. It was insane and embarrassing.

"Why do they do this?"

"Because that's the game. They all will fall for you or love you one way or another. And in the end, you will choose to stay here with one of them and make them win or, you will leave" explained Alice.

"Well, at least they don't want to eat me"

"Maybe they won't literally," said Cat making the girls faces turn red.

Soon, when they were able to be let out, Blood would never leave Alice's side, Coraline and Cat wondered if they were married instead of just being together. Dee and Dum were babysat by Elliot, much to his annoyance and Coraline's relief. Cat would go where he pleased, soon discovering he could use the doors Boris traveled through. As for Coraline, many would fight to be the ones to escort her. But, Boris would always grab her hand and whisk her away. It was fun, he was nice, almost like Wybie.

Cat noticed they were getting closer and closer, silently wishing them luck. But this was one of those times Boris had taken them to the amusement park. And he started doing the sniffing weird thing, Cat understood, but Coraline was pretty uncomfortable.

"Uh...Boris?"

"Hmm...you smell like something different than normal. Like...the bagworm!" He said hugging her.

"Dude! You know I get visited by others. Calm down!" Said Coraline blushing.

"Though it is true, remember they all are competing for your affection." Said Cat calmly.

"But, why would anyone care? I'm not even that pretty"

"It interests me! And Cory, that ain't true! You are very cute!" Said Boris putting his hands on her shoulders, at last giving them space.

"Uh...thanks? Anyway, I am only here by accident, and we need to kill that thing. So...sorry to burst your bubble"

"We felines like to be in charge of the humans we protect. Like you with your things" explained Cat calmly.

"Yea! You're so popular that I might need to lock you up!" Agreed Boris.

"Not again! And that is a crime! Plus, I'm not property!" Exclaimed Coraline pushing him off.

"Leave 'er alone Pinky!" Scolded Gowland walking towards them.

Coraline and Cat only laughed as they watched the argument unfold. It had been so long. They almost forgot about the danger.

Almost.


	6. Chapter 6

The time in Wonderland had passed. No new incidents had been reported, no new dreams. Just nothing, yet, nobody put their guard down. Still anxious and suspicious. Today was the perfect day, without Alice, where Coraline could ask Boris to give her a weapon. When he arrived, she grinned, knowing a day of fun was awaiting her.

"Boris! I was waiting for you!" She said Cat was with Gray so Coraline had been locked in the room.

"I let the bagworm know I was coming to take ya!" He said, sitting on the floor with the blue-haired girl.

"Yea...anyways, I need your help with something"

"What?" Boris seemed very excited, his tail moving side to side. His face seemed to be beaming with happiness causing Coraline to laugh.

"I wanted to know, could you train me in self-defense and give me a gun?"

Boris seemed shocked, Coraline was nervous. Perhaps it was a bad idea to ask for that.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that with an outsider! I thought you would resist that kind of thing!"

Coraline sighed in relief with the response. "Well, there is a crazy witch after me, and I want to be able to put out a fight without throwing Cat."

Boris agreed, taking her out of there and helping her choose a gun. She chose a two-handed one, not really caring for the model. It was made with iridescent metal, looking black, but in the light, it was purple and blue. Pretty fascinating. After training a bit, Coraline started to get the gist of it. She had no idea how many time-changes passed before she felt confident in her reflexes and her shooting. Boris actually was proud of her, bringing her back every time change for her to rest and tell her roommates about her adventures. Alice, at first didn't approve, but she understood the reason.

Now, Coraline was alone with Boris, entering the room with a smile on her face. "Hey, Boris...thanks for everything. Sorry for troubling you so much"

"No problem Cory, I like doing it."

"I really would like to thank you! Like seriously! You did so much!"

"Well, I'll take a kiss, how about that?"

"What?!" Coraline was red, staring in disbelief. "But..."

Suddenly, footsteps were heard interrupting the moment. Boris stood on his guard and Coraline took out her gun. The door opened revealing a small girl with long, wavy pastel-pink hair and cat ears with yellow eyes. She was wearing a cute, almost entirely pink outfit. And on her neck a scarf with the same pattern as Boris' boa only in lighter colors.

She smiled sweetly as she peeked around the door jamb, "Big Brother Boris, I found you! Never leave again."

The cat only blinked at her, confused,"...Who the hell are you?"

The girl kept her cheery smile and pointed to herself, "I'm Onyx Airay silly! The Bandersnatch! How did you forget brother?"

Coraline frowned at the girl, "Nix? Why haven't I heard of you before?"

Boris stared at the little girl, "Because...the Bandersnatch doesn't even exist. It's just a story to scare kids!" He flinched as he heard a sob at the door.

Coraline rushed to the pink, crying ten-year-old girl, "Brother is so mean! The Bandersnatch always existed!"

Suddenly Boris's eyes widened, falling on his knees, both girls rushed to his aid as he held his head in pain. He was speechless, Boris knelt down and hugged her tightly, letting a sob go on her small shoulder. In return, Nix snuggled him. People had walked in to see what the racket was about, but they could stare at the two in shock and puzzlement off to the side.

" I'm so sorry Nix, little sis, I'm so sorry! I won't forget you!" Said the teen "I thought you died!"

"It's ok...I still love you, Boris!" answered the little one with a big smile, wet cheeks being dried by their clothes. "I'm ok!"

They both looked at each other and laughed. Coraline sighed in relief, yet, Alice was the one who broke the silence in order to say what was in everyone's mind.

"Umm...I didn't know you had a younger sister Boris."

The twins ran over, frowns on their faces, "Yeah, why haven't we met her before?!"

Nix's eyes widened in horror and -POP- she was a little pink cat hiding in her brother's arms. Oh, he knew something that made him hiss. Coraline shivered when she felt the air get tense. Cat's fur was standing on end.

Boris glared at the twins "you have, and you don't deserve her now because after you hurt her clock with your dumb cheating ways. She stayed at the circus, yet in the next move... I don't remember what happened, it was like my memories were erased. You arrived in the country of hearts two-time changes after, Alice."

"Yet, how come I never received your clock?" Asked Julius entering the room with a trey of chocolate. Yes, he had been forced to bring it since Gray was watching over Nightmare.

Nix reverted to her human form and raised her hand in the air, "I remember because, like the Joker, Jub Jub Bird, and Jabberwocky, I can't be killed!"

Everybody stared at her and then at Boris. Her brother gaped at her, "...WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Nix tilted her head, "Because I thought you already knew, silly brother. Legend said all roleholders cannot die!" Her amber eyes wandered before widening, "Hey, Piercey! Do you have any cheese?!"

Pierce's popped outt from behind Alice, it seemed he also had recovered his memories of her. Well, at least he seemed familiar with her. "N-Nix?! I zought you wegre...y-yea, I always brin some of yough favoghit zince the...incident."

The girl jumped out of Boris' arms and glomped Pierce, "Yay! Give me! Gimmeee !"

Pierce smiled and was about to...when he froze, a gun to his head. "Give my little sister anything, and I'll be serving rat stew for dinner."

"Sacre Bleu!"

And with that, Boris was chasing Pierce out of sight. Nix looked after them, her eyes wide, "Brother! Wait! Where are you going?!"

Coraline gaped and yelled as her feline friend tore off after the poor dormouse as well, "CAT!" They all stared for a moment.

"Should we...take chase?" Coraline asked.

"Yeah!" was the unanimous answer, of course, Julius had gone back to work, and they all ran after the cat and mouse. It wasn't long before the victim ran head-on into somebody, the chasers coming to a stop behind them.

"Oh Pierce! Don't tell me that Boris was chasing you again?" The female voice chuckled and the owner wagged her finger at Boris and Cat, "Aww, naughty kitties! Don't you know it is rude to do that to a poor defenseless boy?"

Boris and Pierce gaped at the jester girl that looked rather like the Joker aside from a difference of hair, hers being in a side ponytail that reached her waist.

A small mask from the belt on the girl's hip yelled out in an identical voice, "Yo Boris, don't you remember that we fucking warned you that if you kept on fucking chasing after Pierce's ass that we would make you our personal bitch?!"

"Jabberwocky, please, you know people do not like to hear such rude words"

"They're pussies"

The Role Holders pointed in shock, "J-j-j-j-Jabberwocky?!"

"The one and only fuckers, Dolly, outsider!" The girl that was present smiled, totally ignoring the mask. Alice looked at the strange girl, "Who's the Jabberwocky?"

The jester girl made a flourishing gesture, "Well, we are the Joker's twin of course!"

"So be sure to remember it!"

"Brianna, Yvette, they do not remember us or the Jub Jub bird." Interrupted Nix. This made them have more questions, what were they talking about? And if they were a twin…how come they had separate names!?

"That's queer. Very well then, if I guess correctly, only those close to us will remember" Brianna looked down at a pocket watch she had, "Hmm...if you'll all excuse me, it's time that brother dear knew I was back." And with that, the jabberwocky was gone, probably into the prison realm.

Coraline stared at where she had been and looked to Alice, "Wait, which one of us is Dolly?"

Nix pointed, "Alice!" They stared at her, "...What?!"

Nix held up her finger and explained matter of factually, "You see, she used to play with me and we would mutilate or design Dollies, and since you look like one and have the attitude that she would consider a toy, she called you dolly."

A vein popped on Alice's head and Coraline sensed danger, so she changed the subject as fast as she could, "So...how are we going to get out of here?"

Now that she looked behind her, Pierce and Boris were here of the Role Holders she met before these new ones popped up.

"I believe we might have to search for the circus" suggested Cat yawning.

"I can take you!" Said Boris grinning and gesturing towards the doors. He even grabbed Coraline's hand like some kind of gentleman in a ballroom. Until a new sound distracted them-

"I am telling you, Sir Ace, your short cuts do not exist! How many times must I repeat this fact?! You are quite lucky I cannot make my wings appear in this attire for I would take off and leave you!" All heads turned to the approaching knight and his new little friend.

"Aww Julie, you're so mean." Pouted Ace "You need to relax and give me a kiss~!" The girl the knight was talking to had long navy blue hair in low pigtails, a purple cloak, and a light blue dress with a clock pattern swishing at her heels. Coraline couldn't help but compare her to Julius.

"Hey look, Juliet! There's the outsiders, Mr. Hatter, Mr. Kitty Cat, and Mr. Mousey!".

The girl, whom they assumed was Juliet, grabbed Ace's jacket to stop him, "Sir Ace! I implore you, stop blabbering nonsense!" She turned and smiled softly to the others, "I apologize, my name is Juliet Alison Monrey, the Jub Jub Bird of clover. I believe I haven't met you, outsiders, before, at least, not personally."

Alice had to grip her head, Blood frowned worried but the blonde waved him off 'So many random Role Holders that I've never heard of but are apparently the siblings of my friends in so little time!'

Coraline waved, "I'm Coraline and this is Cat. That last one is Alice"

Julie nodded, though seemingly bitter or on edge at the sight and mention of Alice "It's nice to finally meet you. Do you need help?"

Cat nodded, "If you please, this delicious mouse made us get lost." The role holder didn't have any reaction to a talking cat. She just nodded, "Of course. Follow me."

Ace pointed in a random direction.

"But the tower is-"

"HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU, YOU USELESS KNIGHT?! THERE ARE NO BLOODY SHORTCUTS! WE MUST FIND JOKER NOW!"

Coraline slowed down so she could keep pace with Pierce and Nix, "Hey Nix, why are you scared of the twins?"

Nix fiddled with her scarf pink skirt, "Well, I'm not scared… We used to be a thing. I thought they loved me. But one joker season...the youngest outsider of the bunch was with them. And they shamelessly kissed her all over" said Nix between sobs as Pierce cradled her in his arms. Boris didn't interfere this time, and Blood listened quietly, not wishing to intervene. Alice, on the other hand, bit her lip, trying to think about how to punish her adoptive sons for it.

" I helped hair een zat time, but I dahn't remembair hair nahme or whaht she looked like" added Pierce.

"I see.." mumbled Coraline.

But Nix couldn't help but think 'I hope SHE said the truth and protects our siblings from any harm' the jokers, after seeing their sister alright and safe, they let them travel free of charge into the Clover tower. Juliet quickly ran up the stairs and threw her brother's door open. Julius looked up...and dropped the clock he'd been working on. His serious demeanor contradicted by his actions. He jumped back, causing his chair toppled over, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Juliet..."

Julie silenced him by running over and hugging him, "I'm back!"

Julius was stock still as he stared wide-eyed at the girl, "I was worried, I believed you were dead. I refused to forget you when you vanished, I had written everything about you in a journal in order to keep you"

"I apologize, Julius." She looked up and frowned at him, "Do you hate me?"

Julius shook his head in response, still dumbstruck. Julie smiled and pulled back, "Well, I'm alive brother...hey, is...HE...still here?" A small blush spread across her face.

Julius recovered from the shock and smiled, rubbing his sister's hair, "Yeah, he's still here. Hello Gray and Nightmare."

Juliet straightened and turned to the others, startled. Julius smirked and pinched Juliet's cheek, "And you should be careful Gray. Birds can eat lizards."

Everybody's eyes almost popped from their sockets (except Nix's); JULIUS MONREY JUST SMIRKED AND TEASED HIS SISTER?!

Julie batted his hands away, "Stop it! Grayson! I missed you so!"

Gray dropped what he had he winced a bit, but he hugged the girl in his arms, twirling her a bit. She only could laugh gleefully taking his face in her hands.

"My sun..." he whispered hugging her again.

"I missed you too love"

Nix sighed, bored with the display, and leaned over to Pierce's ear, "Umm...Pierce, can we go now?"

"Oui!" Answered Pierce with a smile. Boris' ear twitched as he sighed and nodded, giving his blessing to them both to leave.

"Looks like those two are close" said Coraline fascinated.

"I know, right!" Exclaimed Alice giddily.

"He is her fiancé, it's normal for this to occur" answered Julius with a small smile.

"Aww, Julius! Come here!" Said Ace with a wide and loving smile hugging the man. "She grows so fast!"

"I do know, at least she is happy"

"Like us"

"Wait, What?!" Exclaimed the outsiders shocked.

"Oh, right, those two are a couple" mentioned Boris offhandedly. "Why did ya think Ace wanted to kill you, Alice? He didn't like you hanging around his lover"

"This explains so much" mumbled the blonde.

When they returned to their rooms, Alice, Coraline, the twins and cat found yet another note; the same buttons that they had seen before attached, and three Bloody clocks laying on the bed.

Coraline gulped and picked up the note, "...Locked in my world are the souls of three girls. They all serve me and will bring you to me. Don't think that you're safe. I'll get you my children. I'll get you. ...The Other Mother loves you."

They all stood frozen in the center of the room and Coraline started to sob. Alice screamed, grabbed the note, and tore it into pieces as the twins fell to the edge of the bed, looking distraught. Cat jumped up, "Calm down everyone!"

Dum looked up, "Jabberwocky, Julie, and Nix...they work for her?"

Dee nodded, "Who else would it be? Them, randomly appearing after all this time... plus, Nix might want revenge."

Coraline rubbed at her eyes, "So...so what do we do?"

Alice started pacing the length of the room, "...We can't tell the others about this. Her slaves or not, those girls are their little sisters. Boris, Joker, and Julius...they'd be heartbroken. Oh, Pierce and Gray would also be that way."

Cat nodded, "Yes, and there may still be a way to free them from her clutches...but how?"

Coraline huffed, "That's obvious enough. We kill her. ...So we're back to square one."

Hearing the cries, Julius, Nightmare, Juliet, and Gray all burst into the room. Juliet's' eyes widened as she saw the buttons and clocks. She reached out to grasp the gold chains of the clocks, but they disappeared. She stared at where they had been and curled her hand into a tight fist. 'Why...why would she put them there?! They were so close!'

Nightmare pulled Alice into the hallway while Julius and Gray guarded the room doors outside. Juliet was about to leave when the twins tackled her, pinning her to the ground. Coraline sat on her legs, glaring harshly. Julie's eyes widened in fright as Coraline asked the first question, "What does the Beldam want?!"

Juliet gulped, "You are now aware?"

Dee nodded and Coraline told them to tighten their grip, "Don't evade the question! What does she want?!"

Julie winched in pain, "OW! She wants you! All of you! Mainly Alice, and the rest as her food"

Dum pinched her arm, "Why are you working for her?"

Juliet hissed in pain, "Stop! I wouldn't do this, but she has my friends trapped. Oh and dear Edith! I wanted to free her, but Lorina took control!"

Coraline felt a pang of pity for this poor creature. "...Do you know how to kill her?"

Juliet shook her head slowly, and spoke in a whisper, hiccupping as sobs and tears rolled down her pale cheeks "If I knew, I would have done so. But I failed! Edith will never be free from that monster who uses her body! All this for Alice! After using me to replace her, after erasing my memories, she erased our existence. She'll take any person who is in her way of getting Alice and her beloved. Make Wonderland suitable for what she believes will make Alice happy at last. ...Please, I'm begging you, free Blaze. Please!"

Coraline stared down at the pathetic girl, her life balancing between the hands of children and a monster, "...Don't worry Juliet. We'll free you, and your friends."

Juliet suddenly started to choke sputter under the twins grasp, her voice a raspy whisper, "Protect Julius! Keep Grayson safe! Oh no, she will take me!" The twins laid her on the bed and ran to the door. Juliet clutched her heaving chest.

"JULIUS, GRAY, HELP! JULIET'S SICK!" they screamed, desperately trying to attract the two men's attention. As Julius and Gray entered the room, Juliet suddenly let out a Blood-curdling scream, "SAVE THEM!"

But before anything else could happen, Juliet had disappeared before their very eyes. Julius and Gray had rushed but never got there. Julius was desperate, angered. And Gray he stood in horror where his beloved vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

They stood, frozen at the scene. Only able to hear the fists of Grey on the floor and Julius' choked sobs. That was until Nightmare and Alice entered, the former reading each and every mind. "Vat ze hell happened?!" he asked/yelled.

Coraline handed him the buttons and recited the note. It hadn't been easy because of Alice ripping it. "Juliet mentioned something about Lorina wanting Alice and Edith trapped. I wasn't able to understand much."

"Those are my sisters" whispered Alice. "No, this can't be real! Lorina would never do such things!"

"Now there's a pair for each of them. Alice's are teal, Dee's are blue, Dum's are red, and Coraline's are black. ...We need to ask Nix about all this" said Cat from his place on the edge of the bed. Nightmare stared at them, unable to believe what he had just heard. Yet, it successfully made Alice come back from her breakdown.

Coraline threw her hands up in the air, "But how?! Nobody exactly knows how she vanished! And she seemed to know more about everything than any of us!"

"How do you know this Coraline?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, how could the Bandersnatch hide a bunch of secrets? She's only a little girl!" said the twins.

Coraline crossed her arms and turned to the incubus, "And a scaredy-cat to boot. Nightmare, when she got here, could you read her mind?"

Nightmare rubbed at his temples, " Now zat you mention it; nein. I couldn't"

"That's because she hides her secrets," Coraline said as factually as she could. "It doesn't matter now! We need to find a way to make Nix talk."

"Pierce or Boris would be able to make her talk," said Julius, worried and distracted by his sister's disappearance. His voice raspy from his breakdown.

"Whatever it was, I need to find that mother fucking bastard that took her away again! My sun...I couldn't do anything!" Gray was furious, Alice was about to comfort him when heavy steps caused them all to turn.

"Hey, guys! Guess who I found out there! Jabberwocky and Mr. Joker! And guess what else- they came with me!" Ace announced as he randomly walked into the room.

"Ace!" Exclaimed Julius getting up. Ace looked at him and immediately frowned. He let Julius hug him as he did it back. It was rare to see this kind of affection between them, much less Julius or Gray breaking down to pieces. Not even Nightmare had coughed up blood.

"What happened?" Murmured Ace uncharacteristically calm.

"She was taken" answered Gray from the floor, looking back at the intruders. His eyes were fierce, dark, Alice, and Coraline felt fear for their lives.

"Maybe that's why Onyx was so stressed and running" mused Ace a little. Playing with his lover's hair. " when I tried to catch her and ask what happened she turned feral and scratched me."

"What!? YoU tOuChEd thE Bandersnatch?!" yelled the Joker and Jabberwocky in unison.

"What's so bad about it?" asked Ace, as he let go of Julius confused.

"Show me where she scratched you!" demanded the Jester side of jabberwocky also known as Brianna.

Ace shrugged and rolled up his sleeve, showing off the thin, pale scars on his forearm. Jester frowned and touched it delicately, "Ace...she cursed you. Now that the beldam is out there, she may be able to activate Nix's true form, and then she'll go in killer mode...and then you'll be the-!" before she could finish both red-headed females coughed violently. Just like Nightmare did usually, blood seeping from the corners of their mouths. The shock consumed everyone again.

"What do you mean?" asked Coraline, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a little shake.

"She'll try to activate our true forms and make Wonderland hers!" the Warden managed to spit between her coughing. Their hands flew to their chests, clutching at the fabric, "PleSE sTOp Her!" they screamed and disappeared just as Juliet had before.

The Joker's stared at the spot their sister had been moments before. "WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled the warden joker, Benjamin.

White the jester, William, turned to the others and growled, "What just happened?!"

Coraline and the other's explained the situation as well as they could. Joker, if we can settle for an understatement, was pissed but once they all calmed down they discussed a way to get answers soon. The only course of action was to make Nix talk. but as they were thinking of how they would do that, they were interrupted by a soft tapping at the door.

Coraline cracked the door to see Nix standing at the threshold, looking tired, scared, and guilty. She looked up with eyes full of sadness, "I can't tell you anything about the Other Mother, but I'm sure this will help. Open it with the key and read it carefully."

She handed Coraline a book made of pink leather and held shut with a strap and a gold lock. As Coraline took it, Nix scrambled into her pocket and pulled out a white rectangle, tears welling in her eyes. She wasn't going to be able to say goodbye to her brother just like last time she vanished "And here's a note from her. I'm sorry...I can't do anymore. I don't want to make the punishment any worse."

As the note left her hand, Onyx grabbed Nightmare's hand causing everyone to be lost in a land of memories. Was this the power of the Bandersnatch?

_It was the joker season, the time she loved and appreciated the most. Of course, she could see her friends easily! Jabberwocky and Joker. While Fall in the Mafioso's Territory lacked the bitter chill of Winter, there was still a certain nip to the air. The promise of a first frost that would never come to pass. Crisp, clean, and filled with the crackle of freshly fallen leaves on the ground._

"Amazing" whispered Alice.

Coraline and the rest could only admire how detailed this dream was. Something even nicer than Nightmare's creations. _They could see Nix skipping through the forest towards the mansion, her pink scarf and wavy hair dancing with the wind. Her cat ears listening to the songs of the air; As she carried a basket containing two pairs of gloves, and two scarves (one in blue and the other red, the gloves holding the same theme), a handful of freshly made cookies and two thermoses (matching the colors of the other items) with hot chocolate. Nix grinned happily making the others wonder what was going on._ The Bloody twins were aware those things were for them, but they didn't remember from when it was.

"Why would she be going to the mansion?" wondered Coraline curiously as they all followed the girl instinctively.

_She traveled all the way to the mansion...but what she saw made her freeze in the spot, her basket falling to the floor, forgotten. The twins were cornering a girl and kissing her shamelessly. Nix could not hear a thing, she didn't even notice people were staring at her._ Alice and Coraline were horrified, the twins were guiltily looking at the ground, Nightmare, Gray, Julius, and Ace had unreadable expressions. The Joker, on the other hand, was in pain, the twins didn't seem to be, but the Joker was. Memories flowing nonstop into their minds.

_The Bandersnatch shakily opened her mouth letting out only one word._

_"Why?" The role holders did not get to answer for she sprinted away and opened a door heading home immediately._

Not a word was said for a while as they rushed behind her. A small envelope caught the blonde's attention, she gingerly grabbed the pink item.

"What is this?" she whispered to herself. And proceeded to read it out loud. Nobody even dared to go against it. Perhaps they could read it because Nix wrote it. It made sense.

_For: Darren and Dereck Taylor, my dear Bloody twins._

_I made these for you, in hopes to warm you up in this autumn season!_

_With all her love and care_

_Your girlfriend_

_Onyx Airay, the Bandersnatch._

"Dee! Dum! Explain now!" yelled Alice immediately after finishing.

"Yes, zis zeems to vee impoghrtant." answered Nightmare pressing his fingers on their heads.

"I know what this is" growled both sides of Joker in harmony. "That girl was a younger Alice, the one that nobody remembers, the one without memories of Wonderland currently here. As all roleholders love Alice, they broke the clock of someone who loved them. The rules were changed just for Alice, yet it was no roleholder"

"We were clock broken..."said Dum.

"That's no excuse," Said Alice furiously.

"It makes sense though, we did not remember Juliet, yet, after Julius and I did, we were not part of the rules anymore" answered Gray thoughtfully.

"Sorry..." they finished in unison.

By the time they were done Alice was fuming. These two made her remember that person who had replaced her in the other world. Both of the twins had been unfaithful to their girlfriend, and the worst part is that the blonde was the lover. her turquoise orbs widened in realization causing her to strike both gatekeepers leaving a red mark on their cheeks.

"Jerks!" Screamed the outsider as the loud slap echoed through all Wonderland. For two whole minutes, nobody moved or said a word. Hallow breaths and wind were the only sounds that could be heard. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"Now that that was explained, I suggest we follow the way she went through," said Cat calmly starting to make his way, with fuming and outraged people and a pair of hurt twins.

Alice sighed, as they all walked towards the circus. Trying to relax from the disturbing event. She also barely realized she had been in a compromising situation with her, now, adoptive sons. Could Wonderland get any worse? How was nobody fazed by that!?

Pleasant music and performers invaded their senses, allowing them some distraction from the previous event. They were now casually strolling until they entered the bright, colorful circus tent. _Two jesters were sitting there with identical smiles, their hands shuffling a deck of cards. The one on the left was Brianna, and the other William. Brianna's lone eye glancing at the twins with a murderous glint. The twins gulped, having the strange feeling the jester girl knew about the incident, or more like, she could see them now. And Joker, the real one, not the one in the memory, was also angered. The male in the memory noticed his sisters demeanor and glanced at them with a smirk and the same terrifying shine in his lone whine red eye. Nix, was hiding peeking as a kitten through the tent._

_"We HaVe BeEn WaItInG FoR YoUr ArRiVal YoU LiTtLe ChEaTeRs" spoke both jesters in unison. They knew this would not be over soon._

"Seems Jabberwocky and Joker are holding back" commented Ace trying to lighten the mood.

"You better believe it" answered the Joker.

_"We only came to, play...a wager to see Nix again" explained the memory twins nervously. The jabberwocky nodded and gave her side of the deck to the joker. The male jester smiled at his twin and started to hand them over and start the usual game. The game was silent until the redheads, but before they could leave in shame the joker and jabberwocky grabbed the gatekeepers' wrists preventing them._

_"You never miss the sun till it starts to snow. You never know you loved her until you let her go" said the red-headed female to the twins._

Alice frowned, feeling familiar with such words. She had felt it once. And Coraline wasn't happy. Nightmare was shaking gabbing his handkerchief and coughing blood.

_"Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars!" mumbled the joker in dark tone "Collecting your jar of clocks, And tearing love apart?"_

_"ShE wAs NeVeR mEaNt To LoVe YoU," said both redheads merging their voices with their counterparts. They let them go at last, and they left running._

The amusement park seemed as lively as ever but something in the middle of that cheerful summer territory made Alice and the twins feel unwelcomed. But little did they know what was causing it.

_Sitting under a tree crying her pretty amber eyes out was young Nix._ She looked fourteen now, Alice supposed she had the same power as the twins. _Her small figure trembled and prayed her older brother would not find her at the moment...she needed somebody to comfort her and not get aggressive about it._ Coraline wanted to reach out and hug her but Nightmare stopped her.

"Zis is a memoghy, ve coult only touk ze note pecause she vghot it, put if ve try anythink, it vill not vork"

Coraline nodded, and Cat observed silently. _Nix needed somebody to hug her and whisper sweet nothings into her big pink cat ears._ Ace grabbed Julius' hand.

_Everything was interrupted by a pair of strong arms hugging her little form. The Bandersnatch leaned into the male letting her tears and sobs be muffled into the strong chest of the person. Pierce Villers, the dormouse, he was the one, no wonder they were so close._

_The scent of coffee and cheesecake invaded everyone's senses. Honestly, they hadn't expected all these things coming only from a memory. Pierce didn't say a word to the childish girl, he only held her close._

_"They lied...they said I was their one and only. I hate this, I hate this stupid rule that everyone loves the outsider! I may not have a real heart...but I did have real love." Sobbed the girl reveling her troubles._

_"Nix...They were not meant to be with you. You may not remember, but im slowly gaining some of my lost memory, all about the things that happened before this game started. You know Onyx, there is somebody who cares and loves you" said the mouse to the pinkette in his arms._

_"Who? My brother? Papa Gowland? They are my family...that does not count" mumbled the sniffling girl. Her eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks as she felt herself changing positions and staring directly into that emerald green eye._

"This is so cute!" gushed Coraline and Alice trying not to squeal.

_"No." he answered getting closer to the blushing girl. Only inches apart and he cupped her cheeks in his hands. "me"_

_The distance was closed into a soft and sweet kiss. Her eyes widened at the feeling. Her form changed into a fourteen-year-old. The feeling of this kiss was familiar as if this had happened before._

_Memories drifted into the past scaring all those who were invading them. A circus, the dark woods surrounding them, escaping the place and entering this new horrid torture, the things humans used to do, a young girl creating Wonderland and turning queen. And all vanished as fast as it came giving all those present outside of the memories whiplash. Nix's clock ticked fast as she desperately grabbed Pierce's coat._

_The male smiled as they both got up holding hands and walking towards the amusement park. They bumped into Boris, and before the cat could lash out at the poor mouse for making his sister cry, Nix told him the whole story. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. Both males holding her hands in a tight grasp walked right into the big meeting between the mafioso and the amusement park owner._

_"TWEEDLE DEE, TWEEDLE DUUUM! YOU LITTLE SHITHEADS HOW DARE YOU!" yelled the enraged cat, causing everybody to glance at him. His pistols pointing directly at both boys who were terrified. The Tweedles immediately took a defensive stance waiting for Boris to strike. But before he could do it a young version of Alice was in front of the twins._

_"Boris! Don't do it!" yelled the human girl._

The true Alice stared in horror, her head pounding. She knew, oh she was remembering her time here. Lorina brought her, she said it was the world for Alice to be happy. Of course, the blonde had no idea what she was causing. _Nix glared at the younger Alice, the clock stealer, and breaker._

_The name of Liddell resounded bitterly in her mind, that last name...Wonderland would not have been made if it were not for them. Tortures passed through her mind making the young Bandersnatch feel dizzy. The pain, her clock hurt, and her eyes saw red. Everyone watched wide-eyed as the once small shy girl transformed into a catlike creature. Grayish pink fur along with amber enraged eyes, they were glowing, everyone shivered. The climate was turning cloudy, and the tremendous creature walked slowly and elegantly as if she were eyeing her prey carefully._

_"The true Bandersnatch..." mumbled the Roleholders as Coraline and Alice hugged each other in fear. The Tweedles were frozen, knowing they caused it. Everybody knew it would pounce and raised their weapons determined to save Alice. The blonde closed her eyes waiting for it to end._

_"NO! NIX! STOP IT ISN'T WORTH IT!" they heard the dormouse yell. Nobody would react, it seemed too late. Again they were proven wrong when Pierce hugged the thing and it slowly turned back into its human 14-year-old form. The girl stood there stunned with no emotion in her eyes._

_"I see..."_

The time rushed away, showing her coping with the dormouse. And soon, her moving into the joker forest, helped by the Jabberwocky. Now, here in the middle of it, she was breaking a pair of dolls looking like the twins, and suddenly she noticed one made with cloth instead of porcelain. Identical to her. Coraline gasped.

"No...oh god no!"

Nix grabbed it, confused. She stared at it for some minutes, yet a sound brought her attention. A squeak, similar to Pierce's. A small smile made its way on the girls face, running towards the door, excited. She had the power her brother had, and grabbing the handle, she tried to open it. But...it was locked. A dark key with a button on the top captured her attention, and without hesitation, she opened it.

"Its a trap! Oh no...no no no!"

But they couldn't see the scenes. Not anymore...But they could hear it all.

_"Dear Onyx, wouldn't you like to not feel pain? Wouldn't you want love to come back?"_

_"I have love! I have it in my world! You are not my mother! Nor the queen! You are nothing you disgusting spider! Let the other girl go!"_

_"Edith is no more, it's only me...Lorina Liddell...Now, if you won't stay...I WILL MAKE YOU!"_

And they were back, in reality, Nix faded without so much as a word. Coraline stared in front of her, where Nix's small and delicate body had previously been, and gulped. It had been intense, nobody was sure what to think anymore, how much was true or a lie? The twins were guilty, yet, there wasn't much time to meditate what had occurred.

The twins rushed up to the blue-headed girl, "...What should we do now?"

Nightmare pulled the children back to the center of the room, "Gheet ze note."

"I agree" said Gray seriously.

"I'll do it!" said Ace, grabbing the note and clearing his throat. "...Darn useless children. Never send a child to do a woman's job. But I can assure you all, that their punishment is most befitting of their disloyalty. And don't think that you can save them. I'm immortal, unstoppable. And nothing will stand in my way. Dear Alice and our beloved will finally be mine! With love, your Mother."

Everyone stared at each other in horror. What in Wonderland could the Beldam have planned this time? For once, Ace was staying silent with a serious face. He put down the note, handing it to the dream demon. What they had seen gave them the reason as to how they got trapped, each was following something. Nix, following Pierce. Jabberwocky looking for Nix...but Juliet? It seemed it was Edith according to what she mentioned before vanishing.

"My God, those poor girls!" exclaimed Alice, on the brink of tears. Julius looked, shockingly, like he was about to explode from rage, "We need to destroy that thing!"

"SIS?! NIX, WHERE ARE YOU?! ONIX!" Everyone froze as they heard Boris yelling around the tower. Coraline wanted to cry, she couldn't tell him. It pained her, and Cat knew, sitting on her legs trying to comfort her. Nightmare sighed, knowing Boris was going to win the game. When the Bakeneko got to the door, he poked his head in and looked at everyone with curiosity. Coraline couldn't look up, horror, anger, and sadness making a cocktail in her bodies.

Feeling uncomfortable, Boris asked, "Have any of you seen Nix?"

As calmly and delicately as she could, Coraline explained what happened since the Julie incident. She was shaking, terrified that Boris would hate her, her heart clenching in her chest. As expected Boris fumed and growled.

"I'm sorry...we couldn't" Boris realized what the bluenette was saying, relaxing a bit he ran and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok...it wasn't your fault Cory..."

"So what do you suggest Nightmare?" asked Ace in a cold voice, almost sounding like Julius.

The incubus pointed to the pink book in Coraline's hand, "I zink ve shoult do as Nix told us and open ze puk."

Coraline carefully unlocked and opened the book. She flipped through a few pages that seemed rather dull, atypical little girls diary. Also, it contained recipes for things for the twins and then Pierce, pretty little poems filled with sorrow due to her broken clock. That was until... Coraline saw beautiful drawings of weapons made with needles and the key. Flipping a few pages, she found and read some text.

_I'm sure that someday this diary will help someone kill her!_

_I'm scared, I've been hiding here, but none of the doors seem fazed by my power. Oh Boris, Pierce, I'm so so sorry. If she finds me...I have no idea what she will do. So, I will hide this somewhere safe. I heard Pirce's voice, and as always, curious I tried to open it up. Only the key with a button let me enter into an amazingly amazing world._

_Where all of my dreams came true, and everyone loved me. But I couldn't get out, I was locked in the Otherworld. And soon we noticed this wasn't as amazing as we thought it was... We were there for a long time. I'm not sure how long, but one day, I decided to investigate some things about the Beldam._

_She, of course, noticed this and took my clock. Since then, I was forced to put doors in each territory and hide from my family and friends. As the victims entered, I watched them. I was always ready to attack her if necessary. Writing this without her knowing was difficult, but I managed to finish in time. This is one of those times when she lets me free from my mirror form, I stop being a statue for her convenience. The others won't be able to._

_Now that I explained how the doors came here, this what you have to do. Try to make the weapon in my drawings using the key and hide the latter so that she won't find it. Then enter the world and play a game with her. If you win, pull her eyes out and stab her in the heart (or at least where it should be) 10 times. That should destroy her and free everyone once and for all!_

_Beware the beldam brother_

_the voice that screams_

_the claws the catch._

_Be safe my dear lover_

_for she has trapped_

_the frabjous Bandersnatch._

_Onyx._

They kept on staring at the drawings. Coraline had seen some pretty pictures in her time, but this was amazingly detailed. It was especially impressive considering it was the work of a little girl. "Boris, I hope you know that your sister is really smart, talented, and brave! How could she find all this out without being caught?" asked Coraline in awe.

"Yea...she always was" murmured Boris nostalgically.

"Hmm...hey Boris! Would you mind if I marry your sister?" asked Dee, Dum immediately getting furious. "No way Dee! She's mine!" yelled Dum.

Boris promptly knocked their heads together, "None will marry her! You fools aren't worthy!" yelled Boris. "Plus, you lost her! So nope, you will not get her"

"He does have a point," said Alice seriously.

"Julius...can I have your blessing," said Gray, awkwardly shifting and blushing like mad.

"Yes, you may. After all, you both love each other and are happy, so I will not interfere" consented Julius.

"OK, BACK ON TRACK PEOPLE! WE NEED TO START THE PLAN!" hissed Cat.

Coraline sighed and rubbed her temples, "...Ok here's the plan. All of the roll holders that care for the girls who disappeared will enter the different doors on each territory. Once we all enter, we need to find the center of the world and start a game. A game where we will find the bodies, the clocks, and eyes of our friends."

Nightmare frowned, "Vait, vat too you mean py eyes?"

"I've got a pretty good idea that was their punishment," said Coraline with a shrug.

"Ok, we've got that all down...we should make a meeting! Get everyone here!" said Alice.

After the meeting, they all agreed on entering the doors of each territory. Honestly, it had been one of the few times not bound by rules that all agreed in something causing a truce. Blood hugged Alice, worried about her safety. Boris made sure Coraline remembered her lessons, and once set up, it was time for action.


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmare, Julius and Gray gulped as they watched Coraline pull back a curtain, revealing a small door in the wall. A dumbwaiter, if Julius recalled correctly. Funny how the thing Juliet used to babble about before her second disappearance was real. How he wished he had done something.

Coraline whistled, "Those faceless have good, er...eyes...anyways, this is it."

She turned to the other three, "Are you guys ready to save Julie and the others?"

The trio nodded. Coraline gave them an encouraging smile, and slipped the black rusty key into the door, unlocking it. Everybody gasped as she opened it, revealing a mystical realm, glowing in purple and blue ready to receive them. Julius didn't hesitate. He got down and crawled through, immediately followed by Gray.

As Nightmare stooped down to go through the door, he turned back to look at all his fellow Role Holders and the beloved foreigners. He gave them a weak smile, "...You all be careful." Coraline nodded, "And good luck to all of you." And then, as Nightmare disappeared into the Otherworld, Coraline closed and locked the door behind them. The tower of clover smelled like mint and pine trees, refreshing with no dropping temperatures. When they got us, the snow tasted like lemon ice cream but never cold. Coraline noticed that even the Role Holders were surprised, perhaps this was strange even for Wonderland standards. They didn't say a word, they just left towards the mansion.

Meanwhile, at the Amusement park, the twins, Boris and Pierce entered the other door. Blood hesitantly did so too. All because he wished to keep Alice and his family safe.

The amusement park smelled like caramel and cotton candy, all of the place made entirely with sweets. Fascinating how pillows were Marshmallows and stuffed toys were filled with fairy floss. There was no heat, but they still felt it like summer.

"Sweet as always sis" mused Boris as they made their way towards the mansion.

The castle was fascinating, every heart was a ruby, the yellow decor made with gold leaf. It was hard not to gape at it, but they needed to leave now. The Role Holders dragged themselves out of the rose and cherry smelling castle towards the mansion.

The Joker, Ace, Alice and Cat entered the door in the mansion. Their job was to find the main entrance and open it for the rest. It wasn't going to be easy, yet the sweet smell of Earl Grey tea and cookies filled the air, causing Alice to sigh pleasantly.

Once all the Role Holders arrived at the main point they saw a gothic version of the mansion. Sunny, all in autumn, smelling of fresh cookies. It was fascinating, everything an exact replica. It was creepy how much they looked alike. Blood reached out and knocked, feeling rather ridiculous for having to knock on the door of his own mansion. The door creaked open on its own, showing the Wonderland's residents in.

Alice and the Joker were ready to open it when that occurred, causing everyone to freak out. Alice was hugged by Blood, Julius checked Ace all over, worried for his beloved. Coraline had her hand entwined with Boris' holding on to his arm for dear life. Of course, the Cheshire Cat would have preferred to carry her, but the bluenette refused the idea when they saw each other.

"I'll be there in just a minute!" said the beldam in her sweet voice, followed by screaming.

"MY EYES!" Everyone's eyes widened as they managed to identify the voice. It was Nix. Boris and Pierce had to be held back in order for them not to do anything irrational.

"Stop screaming. You're scaring our guests dear." scolded the sickeningly sweet voice of the Other Mother.

"But I won't be able to see him again! You promised!" cried the girl. A loud crash mixed with another scream echoed.

When at last the Beldam tossed open the doors she revealed she currently looked rather like Vivaldi's, but her hair was black, long and wavy. This style was recognized by Alice, a copy of Lorina. She was wearing one of her typical, purple dresses, only missing her bonnet. And of course, she had shiny black buttons where her eyes should've been. Coraline could see the evidence that these buttons were freshly sewn on, a result of their last encounter.

"Now my children are here to play? Ummm...interesting. You brought the Role Holders! The more the merrier I suppose!" said the Beldam with a curious smile, pointed to the small crowd. "Oh! And Alice, dear, you came with our beloved and the babies! How lovely!

Coraline stepped up, "Yes, we came here to play!"

"A game were we..." said Dum.

"will find the eyes..." said Dee

"clocks...and bodies..." said Alice

"of the Role Holders that you stole!" said Coraline, pointing to the woman.

"Hmmm...sounds like fun...I accept the offer. If I win, Wonderland and all of you shall be mine! Alice and our dear Duarte will be married to me. And those beloved twins shall be our children." said the beldam with a smirk."But if you somehow win...the traitors shall be free."

"You know the rule! Give us a hint!" ordered Coraline.

The Beldam sighed, "My, My how impatient. In each of the other territories, a Vivaldi hides. Only love may be able to bring the bodies, the Blood related can find the eyes, and their friends must find their clocks." She smiled as she turned to leave, but she paused at the door, "Oh, and remember to have fun children, I know I will."

Coraline growled. "Ugh! That crusty old bitch!" Everybody stared at her with their mouths on the floor and eyes like saucers.

"Ok, here's the motherfucking plan! Joker, Julius, and Boris, you find the eyes. Blood, and Ace find Jabberwocky's bodies. Pierce and Bloody twins go and find Nix's body. Gray and Nightmare, go and find Juliet's' body. The rest of the Role Holders go look for the clocks. Alice, Cat and I shall hide somewhere and start making the weapon!"

"I oppose," said Blood "it would be best if Ace and I stayed with you if it's necessary"

"And the love of my sister isn't currently here, so, we could find her. After all, love has different forms" added Joker.

"Whatever" As Coraline stalked away and the other's started to disperse, Alice gave Black Joker, Benjamin, a punch in the shoulder, glaring at him harshly, "I blame you."

"What the hell Bitch!?" yelled Benjamin, rubbing his shoulder. Alice ignored him and walked with Coraline to a random shelter


	9. Chapter 9

Pierce and the twins, who were in their older form, made their way towards the amusement park. All the once bright colors and sweet smells gone, gray, gloomy, abandoned. Dead, nothing like what they had seen while entering. Pierce thought about Nix the whole time and seethed at the thought of what the Beldam had done to her. For the first time, in a long time, he wasn't scared at all. But the twins were scared of him. The mouse looked as if he was going to murder somebody, and that was not something the twins were used to. Yet, they were aware he hated them right now, all because of what they did to the girl. Suddenly, the dormouse caught a familiar scent and rushed towards the source, the twins hot on his heels.

A haunted house, composed by the body of a porcelain doll, disheveled faded pink hair from her head covering her torso. The only entrance being the naked doll's crotch area, the three got in without hesitation. Mirrors, all over, paintings of the different forms young Onyx took, including the doll made by the other mother...and a version where she was in an insane asylum and a dungeon. All had one thing in common, on their necks or hands she held White cardboard with a price as if she was for sale.

They searched everywhere, disturbed by all the sights or fuming in anger. But the didn't seem to find the next room. Until they managed to open a door accidentally, a room in a hexagon form was there, welcoming the three to go in. Six paintings, flanked by candle-wielding mantis, hang from the walls in this chamber, each one different. A smile on each one, the three legends, Onyx Airay, Juliet Alison Monrey, and though the last was the Jabberwocky, under it said: Brianna Yvette Johnson.

The first was a boy dressed in the cast-off clothes of full-grown men and they were in perennial bloom and fluttering with rags. A pair suspenders supported his trousers; the seat of the trousers bagged low and contained nothing, the fringed legs dragged in the dirt when not rolled up. His hair in messy upward curls holding a doll identical to him and chewing wheat with a shy smile. Behind him, a mine, with all the wooden structures waiting for him to leave. Under his name written, Thomas "Tom, Tommy" Brown.

They turned and recognized a young Onyx Airay smiling gracefully, with a picture of her beast form. Behind her, the forest she had moved to, filled with doors and arrows. In her hands a pretty pink rose and her leather pink diary. In her arm a dolly looking just like her with black buttons instead of eyes.

The following canvas, they saw a tall girl with a big hat on her head. Her long black hair in ringlets, let loose. Behind her American Western Frontier. She had a long brown skirt dress with an attached White pinafore apron. In her hands a doll just like her, black buttons again. Under her painting, the name Betsy Sawyer was engraved.

On the next part was the Jabberwocky, back to back, holding a doll between their joined hands. This looking like them except with twin tails and a Victorian dress, a black headdress, and a tiny mask on their face. Instead of holes, there were black buttons. A creature with big teeth and black beady eyes stood behind them. Its red body not covering the circus and prison of each side.

Next, to her painting, a ten-year-old shyly smiling and looking up, hugging a doll just like her. A flower in her brown kinky hair that was tied in braids. Her skin brown, a difference compared to the others. She was pretty, with full cheeks and pouty lips. Her eyes chocolate brown, dressing in a pink dress from the sixties. Long enough to reach her knees, lacey ankle White socks, and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes. Under her painting, her name said: Mary Stubbs.

Next was a happy looking Juliet, behind her a pretty bird with a golden beak. Its feathers were iridescent blue and purple. Eyes wide and sapphire blue, the background being the office where Julius worked in the tower of clover.

"When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still — that is the time when monsters of legend come practicing their Bloody execution" they heard the Other Mother's voice say, surprising them. "Welcome, foolish role holders, to the game. I am your host, your Dearest Mother. There's no turning back now. Now, you can see, paintings of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, humanoid, state."

"Shut up!" screamed the twins.

"Show yoogh faze!" yelled angered Pierce.

"Now, now. Beware the Jabberwocky, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!" recited the other mother sweetly. "...And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors... which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Of course, there's always my way...Lose this little game"

Her laughter echoed through the place, a creepy singing and melody filled the room. It maybe was supposed to be soothing, but it failed. The room seemingly stretched upwards, making everyone present in the room confused at this. The paintings on the walls slowly elongating. It didn't make sense, they hadn't felt the movement. They looked up, a candelabra giving out more light and slowly dimming the place. As the room stretched, the monsters and dolls vanished. Their eyes turning into buttons, the role-holders with corresponding to their eye color, and the humans with black.

"Is it stretching? Are you crazy?"

Tommy was revealed to be standing above burning dynamite. His expression never changing, he looked gleeful instead of a doll he had candy. A screaming female shadow on the left with short hair, and a laughing one with button holes laughing on the right with a match in her thin hand. He was turning translucent blue as the background turned into painted flames.

Onyx kept on smiling gracefully. Behind her, the forest she had moved to, with the doors all open, the buttons of the other Role Holders and the faces of the ghost children peeking through them. In her hands a pretty pink rose and her leather pink diary. The other mother was holding her arm with a menacing grin, her fingers and nails clawing her flesh.

Betsy was sitting on a branch. Under her, a tree branch with hungry bears below. A shadow trying to save her, and the other mother sitting on another branch. Then instead of bears, there was a mauled corpse, no other mother and Betsy on translucent blue, floating above it.

On the next part was the Jabberwocky, back to back, a rope joined their hands. A spotlight on them, there was water instead of a floor. Inside was the Nix and the shadow trying to reach them as they drowned. The other mother stood tall, laughing in her hands she dangled a beautiful golden birdcage. In it, you could see the jester and warden were tied up and gagged. Their eyes replaced with poorly sewn on red buttons.

Mary, who was in a garden, had a picnic basket. She sat on a pretty cloth right next to the other mother as hiding in the plants was the Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch in tiny beast forms. A shadow behind them. Her eyes made in buttons as sDumnger creatures get closer and closer. On the plates, eyes, and organs, her feet cut off. The other mother chocking her throat, as Mary slowly turned translucent blue and the woman chewing on the foot.

Juliet, now holding a rose, was revealed to be sitting atop a tall gravestone, no longer in the office. A female short haired shadow hugging her. At the bottom, there was a gravestone with Lorina Lidell written. Suddenly, the shadow vanished and from under the earth, the other mother had let out her hand grabbing the foot of the bluenette.

At this point, the lights went out and Onyx's scream echoed, as violent sobs and hiccups accompanied it, slowly vanishing. When they came back up, the paintings were gone, and another panel let itself open.

"Dear me, did you like this? You seem speechless, I do hope you still wish to play. All through the cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis." said the voice sweetly. "Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely. The real chills come later. Now, as they say, the show must go on, let's continue our little game."

"Fucking woman..." mumbled Dee, feeling his voice come back.

"I know, I can't believe we thought she was Mom!" exclaimed Dum gritting his teeth.

"Zegrhes no time!" said Pierce walking out the entrance under the name of his beloved.

Their path made no sense. Stained glass windows showing their times with Onyx, but suddenly Pierce jumped. He barely managed to not get hit. One of these had to be the way out, once again every entrance closed. Smelling the air, sensing the ambiance Pierce turned to the twins, took away one of their weapons and broke one window. The three passed through, running through the pink fire candle-lit hallway. Suddenly, they stopped. There, on the floor, alone, was a candy wrapper. The shadow of a girl with cat ears inside. It was trembling, sobs inside, dry coughs and hiccups. Immediately the Role Holders rushed towards it.

"...Nix..." they said in unison.

Pierce used his dagger and ripped the thing open, taffy and caramel had her trapped. She turned and looked at them, her bangs covering half of her Bloody face. The three Role Holders shivered in anger. They desperately broke all the hard candy the girl reached out to their faces, feeling along their skin to try and map out their features, as she didn't trust her ears. The three boys swallowed when her bangs lifted. Buttons. Amber caramel buttons where her lovely eyes should've been. Pierce took her in his arms, relieved.

"Dee? Dum? Pierce?! I thought...I wouldn't...be with you again! I'm so sorry...I really didn't-" her sobbing apology was interrupted by the most unexpected thing. Pierce Villers Tweedleected his soft lips with hers. She smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Bubblegum, that's what she tasted like. The twins looked on, their eyes glowing and their faces were red in jealousy. They knew they had lost their chance long ago, and now they had to see both of them pull away from a sweet kiss with soft, relieved smiles on their faces.

Nix tugged at Pierce's collar as she tried to stand. He didn't allow it, so she turned into a kitten sitting in his pocket. "We need to leave now! Time is running out!" The boys nodded and left.

Boris was on the other side of the amusement park, where the little cottage his sister had made of candies used to be in Wonderland. No longer sparkling with sugar, it was grey, perhaps bitter, at least his senses said so. Instead of a vanished candy house, it was more like a town. It had many colorful districts. Most of the houses detachable with doors to the unknown. They also had vibrant interiors like dolls, plushies, and wooden blocks.

The domain had huge dolls in several areas that acted as pathways, while dolls on the swings that were covered with protruding nails acting like pendulum blades. There were also a large amount of discarded doll parts found in almost every area. Some of the furniture in random places had the Bandersnatch's diary entries written on them with Blood. Boris didn't want to think it was hers.

"Where could she possibly hide an eye?" Boris wondered to himself as he searched in his sister's realm.

He wasn't disturbed so much by the number of disturbing toys and cute things, he knew his sister had a twisted vision of life. Like glass cages containing different horrific objects, wax figures, meat, nails, screws, and knives. There were huge piles of junk like damaged baby dolls. What did make him unnerved was the many heavily scarring hints about child prostitution and torture. Pictures of eyes on everything, even cribs, statues of babies in perverse sexual positions many naked and bound by rope.

His ears twitched as a gunshot rang through the air, barely allowing him to doge. Then he saw it, another him, a stitched grin on his fake's face. Washed out purple and pink, looking almost sickly. Skin grey as ash and black button eyes. His nails long and sharp, his appearance disheveled and his hair a mess. Every detail was tattered, getting unsown, even the tattoos that had been embroidered under his fake's eyes. His ears seemed to be nailed and poorly sewn in place along with the tail. The boa was missing.

"Hey! Wassup pussy cat!" called his fake with a laugh, sitting on one of the blocks swinging his tattered cloth legs. "Enjoying the sights?"

"Kinda cool, not my style." was Boris' sassy answer.

"True, true...You're boring. Oh well, what brought ya here? Curiosity? That kills pussies!"

"And satisfaction brings them back," said Boris shaking his head as he took out his gun. "Plus, I'm only having an adventure."

"Now, now, put down the gun. You can't beat me!" laughed his fake maniacally. "Hey, girls! Time to play!"

A big army of porcelain dolls started to come out from every door. Each different, some were as tall as the Ferris wheel. Those armed with two halves of a pair of knives. As these dolls, gi-dolls, as Boris decided to call them, sung their weapons screaming and staggering. Some instead had hooks instead of blades, they were smaller in size, actually, they did reach Boris' hight. The last type, Boris baptized as Hell-Doll, was made of two doll parts and a mechanism. Its head had dirty blonde hair in ringlets tied with a teal ribbon, the resemblance to Alice disturbed him. Her four doll legs that acted as propellers. Causing this one to look like a spider flying. All moved like infants giggling hysterically at the sight of Boris.

"You're disgusting!" yelled Boris angrily as he started to shoot at the dolls, skillfully getting away from their attacks.

"Ah, man...you're boring. But your sis sure was fun...well she was fun to the others. I didn't get to be close or anythin' not to that level" babbled the ragged holder, the new name Boris gave him.

Doll Girls clothes started ripping with each attack that weakened them until they fell to pieces. The ones who flew when broken, started to fall, crying in pain. All, now that Boris paid attention, has his sister's voice. He growled angrily, the words of the cloth holder resounding in his head, making him realize, what the hell his sister had gone through. This...this all represented the abuse his sister suffered, the ones she suffered thanks to a circus in the middle of the woods. No doors, no arrows, no windows. Freaks of the circus, who served another purpose being sold as sex toys for pedophiles and fetishists.

Enraged, with his eyes brightening up he hisses, shooting much more, and noticing something particular on the cloth holder. The eye usually hidden by hair, only seen when he moved his head, it was an amber ball. He finished soon, jumping on one of the destroyed enemies and ripping both 'eyes' from his fake self. A scream from the creature echoed as it turned to dust. Boris grinned as he cradled the gem in his hands, grabbing a necklace with a little birdcage exactly the size he needed and put it on.

"Don't worry sis...You're safe..."

"Boris! Pierce already found my body! Find us at the Other mansion!" said Nix's voice, seeming to flow into him from the amber crystal.

"Don't worry Nix...we will save you!" whispered Boris as he clutched the eye tightly in his fist and rushed back to the mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

The once beautiful castle now was tainted. No maze in front of it, just repulsive appendages, mainly tentacles, protruding from every organic wall that formed the structure. No smell of pretty flowers nor gentle wind, only disgusting smell of rotting flesh and dust. They made their way towards the entrance, trying not to throw up with the aroma. It took them a while to arrive and get used to it. Marching towards the gates of it, the role-holders saw Vivaldi's pristine copy. Yet she was being restrained by thorny appendages turned into the entrance towards the palace, the gates separating intruders to the kingdom. Her eyes ivory black buttons only shown as she was barely able to lift her head.

"The heart castle's in ruins, but you're no better off." Said Gowland slightly unnerved by seeing the copy of the queen.

"Yes, so it is. But, why would she do such an atrocity to us?" Asked Vivaldi to her counterpart.

"We were set upon by her monstrosities, no longer needed in this country. The malignant royal bitch still reigns, unless you find a way, we are doomed" answered back the doll.

"Well, we must get inside, yet the only way in is causing blood to dry" answered Peter turning his clock into a gun.

"It looks like it" said Gowland seriously making both queens sigh.

"The only way in is through us. Sacrifices must be made. Please do so fast, heart and head. Those are the places for our demise" explained the fake dropping her head again. "Once inside beware of the outsized killer who patrols our domain."

"Who is it?" Questioned Vivaldi getting closer.

"Ace and the one who reigns is Peter" answered the trapped woman. "or at least, those of us you like to call others"

"White, do it"

Peter nodded, pointing his gun and shooting her heart and her head. A high pitched scream resounded as the appendages vanished, throwing the cloth body to the floor, revealing dried rose petals that were her filler. And at the middle of it all, a rose gold clock awaited, shining and ticking gently. Vivaldi smiled nostalgically, taking the object and using it as a necklace on herself.

"One down, two to go. All of us in the mansion await for you all" said Nix's voice from the object.

"Let us go" ordered the queen only to be silently obeyed by her companions.

While trying to find the throne room the other Ace, now only in monochrome black and White, was waiting for them in the passage. He grinned sadistically at them, but, he never said a word. Strange to see...but not unwelcome. He lifted his blade and brought it down, causing a bunch of card guards, made of cloth and shaped like literal poker cards run towards them. Gowland Peter and Vivaldi didn't hesitate to shoot them all, they had no remorse for them.

Vivaldi, noticing the other Ace was getting away frowned and motioned to the others to proceed "Go ahead! Quickly now, the guardian of one of the clocks is getting away!"

"Of course your majesty!" said both men, shooting their way towards the knight. Halfway towards the throne room, and soon they were killing the knight. He let out a dry laugh, as he turned to ash, as a titanium clock appeared in his place.

"Two have been gotten and we have been saved. Only one missing for our frabjous day"

Nothing, no guards, nothing was waiting as they rushed through the hall. It wasn't too long before they arrived in the throne room. Around them, it was filled with hearts and candles, clocks and ribbons everywhere, organs hanging like party decorations. Gowland never thought he would be disturbed by something like this, but he was. Peter scrunched his nose when he saw his copy. This one had silver hair and matching ears, and at the top of his head, a black crown. He wore an outfit designed for a king, black and red, no White. He was replacing Vivaldi, perhaps as if his dream of not being under command of the woman was coming true. But the most important piece, besides the black button eyes and frameless glasses was a black clock. This was the one they needed.

"I see you have arrived, I thought you would have resigned," said the king.

"Well, we were not going to fall that easily" laughed Gowland. "Will ya give us what we want or will we have to kill ya?"

"Don't be an idiot, and just shoot him, imbecile duke!"

"Hasty, I believe it would be for the be-" yet, the creature was interrupted by a knife piercing his neck and a hole in his chest. Peter and Gowland stood astonished as the Other Gowland and other Pierce grabbed the clock and walked towards them with it.

"I exist to help Onyx...to love and to hold her," said Pierce handing the clock to Peter.

"We will protect her with our lives." added the other Gowland with a grin. "Now, go, we will keep the guards out of the way!"

"Thanks, bud," said the duke grinning, as he and Peter rushed out.

Vivaldi noticed them and ran out with them both, listening to the racket of gunshots and fighting. Nothing in their way, only corpses. The clocks hung around their necks, and the smells slowly vanished, as if dust and nothingness had replaced them. Ash and dirt filled the air, the once grand stone structure of the castle was crumbling down, and the organic tentacles and plant life had died and dried up. Vivaldi wondered if this would be the way the place would end up if nobody inhabited it. If everyone was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

The once beautiful castle now was tainted. No maze in front of it, just repulsive appendages, mainly tentacles, protruding from every organic wall that formed the structure. No smell of pretty flowers nor gentle wind, only disgusting smell of rotting flesh and dust. They made their way towards the entrance, trying not to throw up with the aroma. It took them a while to arrive and get used to it. Marching towards the gates of it, the role-holders saw Vivaldi's pristine copy. Yet she was being restrained by thorny appendages turned into the entrance towards the palace, the gates separating intruders to the kingdom. Her eyes ivory black buttons only shown as she was barely able to lift her head.

"The heart castle's in ruins, but you're no better off." Said Gowland slightly unnerved by seeing the copy of the queen.

"Yes, so it is. But, why would she do such an atrocity to us?" Asked Vivaldi to her counterpart.

"We were set upon by her monstrosities, no longer needed in this country. The malignant royal bitch still reigns, unless you find a way, we are doomed" answered back the doll.

"Well, we must get inside, yet the only way in is causing blood to dry" answered Peter turning his clock into a gun.

"It looks like it" said Gowland seriously making both queens sigh.

"The only way in is through us. Sacrifices must be made. Please do so fast, heart and head. Those are the places for our demise" explained the fake dropping her head again. "Once inside beware of the outsized killer who patrols our domain."

"Who is it?" Questioned Vivaldi getting closer.

"Ace and the one who reigns is Peter" answered the trapped woman. "or at least, those of us you like to call others"

"White, do it"

Peter nodded, pointing his gun and shooting her heart and her head. A high pitched scream resounded as the appendages vanished, throwing the cloth body to the floor, revealing dried rose petals that were her filler. And at the middle of it all, a rose gold clock awaited, shining and ticking gently. Vivaldi smiled nostalgically, taking the object and using it as a necklace on herself.

"One down, two to go. All of us in the mansion await for you all" said Nix's voice from the object.

"Let us go" ordered the queen only to be silently obeyed by her companions.

While trying to find the throne room the other Ace, now only in monochrome black and White, was waiting for them in the passage. He grinned sadistically at them, but, he never said a word. Strange to see...but not unwelcome. He lifted his blade and brought it down, causing a bunch of card guards, made of cloth and shaped like literal poker cards run towards them. Gowland Peter and Vivaldi didn't hesitate to shoot them all, they had no remorse for them.

Vivaldi, noticing the other Ace was getting away frowned and motioned to the others to proceed "Go ahead! Quickly now, the guardian of one of the clocks is getting away!"

"Of course your majesty!" said both men, shooting their way towards the knight. Halfway towards the throne room, and soon they were killing the knight. He let out a dry laugh, as he turned to ash, as a titanium clock appeared in his place.

"Two have been gotten and we have been saved. Only one missing for our frabjous day"

Nothing, no guards, nothing was waiting as they rushed through the hall. It wasn't too long before they arrived in the throne room. Around them, it was filled with hearts and candles, clocks and ribbons everywhere, organs hanging like party decorations. Gowland never thought he would be disturbed by something like this, but he was. Peter scrunched his nose when he saw his copy. This one had silver hair and matching ears, and at the top of his head, a black crown. He wore an outfit designed for a king, black and red, no White. He was replacing Vivaldi, perhaps as if his dream of not being under command of the woman was coming true. But the most important piece, besides the black button eyes and frameless glasses was a black clock. This was the one they needed.

"I see you have arrived, I thought you would have resigned," said the king.

"Well, we were not going to fall that easily" laughed Gowland. "Will ya give us what we want or will we have to kill ya?"

"Don't be an idiot, and just shoot him, imbecile duke!"

"Hasty, I believe it would be for the be-" yet, the creature was interrupted by a knife piercing his neck and a hole in his chest. Peter and Gowland stood astonished as the Other Gowland and other Pierce grabbed the clock and walked towards them with it.

"I exist to help Onyx...to love and to hold her," said Pierce handing the clock to Peter.

"We will protect her with our lives." added the other Gowland with a grin. "Now, go, we will keep the guards out of the way!"

"Thanks, bud," said the duke grinning, as he and Peter rushed out.

Vivaldi noticed them and ran out with them both, listening to the racket of gunshots and fighting. Nothing in their way, only corpses. The clocks hung around their necks, and the smells slowly vanished, as if dust and nothingness had replaced them. Ash and dirt filled the air, the once grand stone structure of the castle was crumbling down, and the organic tentacles and plant life had died and dried up. Vivaldi wondered if this would be the way the place would end up if nobody inhabited it. If everyone was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Inside of the mansion, those who remained to find a way to make the weapon were almost immediately attacked by the Other Blood and Elliot. But...they didn't...look right. The Other Blood was...red. I mean RED. Like he'd been dunked in a pool of his namesake. And the Other Elliot was falling apart at his stitching, strange orangish sawdust falling from his seams in an unending stream. Disturbed Blood and Ace nodded to each other, preparing their weapons. Alice was horrified, placing Coraline behind her and carrying Cat in her trembling arms. She was trying to act brave, keeping the ones younger than her safe. Coraline had to admire her guts.

The real Blood and Ace drove the Other's into a corner and ushered the rest of the group on. "Look at them; they're just poorly made copies! We'll be fine, now go!"

"But...Blood!" protested the blonde.

"He's right Alice! Plus, there is no copy of you nor the rest! It will be ok!" added Ace with a laugh. "Plus, be a good mummy and care for the kiddies"

"A-alright...Coraline, follow me" the Blonde grabbed the bluenette's hand and rushed through the hallways, twisting and turning as they ran towards the garden.

They made it past, the rose garden wilting causing Deep sadness in Alice. Sighing tiredly she let go of her companions sitting down on the floor. They needed a way to create the weapon and the moon was slowly being covered by the shadow of a button. The sounds of a music box with the tune of Greensleeves caught their attention. Silently, and curiously, guided by Cat they made their way through the wilted garden towards the sound. Dahlias, pretty dahlias growing in the ground, brightly colored and alive. Peculiar since they were not common to see in Wonderland. Alice frowned, but Coraline, with gun in hand, walked towards them, finding a music box in the middle. Yet, when she took it, a trap door opened. The three of them surprised looked at each other.

"Cometh, cometh! over here thee shall beest safe. Prithee, before the beldam, notices thee hath found this hideout" the voice was sweet, musical, but nothing far from a murmur.

"She must be trapped" mumbled Coraline. "Should we?"

"It would be the safest option" resigned Cat with a sigh.

All of them went in the diary and key safe in their hands. No, nothing was exactly broken down. Yet, the pastel colors, porcelain objects and silk seats did unnerve them. It was like entering a dollhouse, not out of the ordinary being they were inside of the other world. Yet, there sitting on a throne was a doll, the size of a young 14-year-old girl. Brown locks in pretty copper waves, a silver crown with the symbols of poker set upon it holding a silky White vail. The dress she wore was reminiscent of queen victoria's except the decor was similar to that of her crown's. The base of White and silver with gems of black, red, blue and yellow. Suddenly her big eyes opened, revealing a beautiful pair of rainbow eyes gleaming in the light. A small nostalgic smile appeared on her red lips.

"Welcome lief visitors I has't been expecting thy arrival f'r centuries" welcomed the doll getting up, the joints making slight noise with the movement.

"Who are you?" asked Coraline raising her gun.

"I am known as the empress of poker, ruler of Wonderland, Louise Mary Charlotte Dodgson. I am the creat'r of this realm and the foe of yond thee calleth the beldam" answered the young doll. "Thither isn't much time, prithee handeth me the item. We wilt start forging the weapon. Anon, thou art free to asketh aught in the meantime"

"Why do you hate the beldam? And what do you mean creator?" asked Coraline lowering her weapon and handing her the key.

"The true name is Lorina Liddell, daughter of aristocrats, sick in mind. Yet, the lady is the reason as to wherefore Wonderland exists" explained calmly, Louise.

"My sister!?" exclaimed a shocked Alice as she oversaw the girl grabbing needles to start her work.

"Aye, tis thy sister. But, the lady isn't the same. The one thee see anon is Lorina taking ov'r the corse of poor Edith "

"How is it you know so much of this?" asked Cat sitting by her feet.

"Once thither we wast,

a pair of siblings with nay care.

living the dream, children of angel and human

eyes of rainbow, hair of woods "

Around them the scenery changed, the wind made them all sit on chairs. They could see Louise, eleven years old, and Ace both eating and laughing as the carefree wealthy children they were. Never expecting anything unusual to happen, but as with everything...there isn't a thing that lasts forever...and the Dogson siblings were about to experience that lesson.

"oddities we w're, not completely unheard

the vengeance of Liddell of our cousin lief

the nameth of a female, and a life did disappear "

Alice and Coraline glanced towards the entrance along with Cat. People burst through the canopy doors leaving the children confused. They had no idea what was going on and had no weapons to defend themselves leaving no option but to freeze in place. Ace grabbed his sister and tried his best to protect her. His attempts to escape were proved futile as both children were dragged away.

The room was shifting again, as the metals Louise was working on were being slowly fused. The Cirque Monstre Asylum seemed to be your usual insane asylum...nothing different from the gloomy horrible White walls and occasional screams from the inmates. The shivers it sent to people outside made them want to flee the place that resided within the dark spiny woods.

The abducted teens had been taken inside. Their sophisticated clothes were replaced by White hospital garbs and thrown into different rooms. The youngest was left completely alone in a room. Her face twisted into fear, confusion...and hate...

"oddities we wast, not completely unheard

the vengeance of Liddell of our cousin lief

the name of a female, and a life did disappear

in the asylum we wast lock'd"

The circus, dark in the middle of dilapidated woods, identical to the one the jokers lived in. The younger versions of the Role Holders greeted them, each locked in birdcages. Only a few were not inside, but looking at them in glee. Lorina Liddell, the Monrey siblings, Blood, and a twin, Vivaldi, the Tweedles, Gray, a young boy similar to the Monrey children, and lastly was Alice holding on to Blood.

"other races, other odds

demons, angels, humans galumph'd 'round

all powers unheard, mimsy and vorpal

needles and saws lock'd us in thither

the dark wood circus madeth us toys f'r the heirs"

Flashes of Onyx being raped, Boris forced to watch as he tried to save her. Joker and Jabberwocky whipped violently as they cried, Ace trying to find his sister only to be kicked away from where the shadow of the girl could be seen. Lorina laughing as other role-holders were suffering. Julius scolding Lorina for it as he covered his sibling's eyes along with the younger boy. The Tweedles measuring some bodies and designing something, their hands riddled with cuts and bandages. Alice clinging to Blood being watched by Lorina indignantly. The real Alice was in pain, memories flooding into her mind, Coraline trying to comfort her.

"Stop!" commanded Coraline, one metallic sound and now they were back at the toy realm.

"I apologize, it might not but beest too much to recall so much" apologized Louise bringing the object to them.

"So...you are the one who truly holds the key to Wonderland" analyzed Cat.

"Aye"

"We need to know more," said Alice, at last, bringing herself back. "Can you get out of here?"

"Only if 't be true thee carryeth me at which hour thee leaveth"

"Can you turn into a smaller version or something?" asked Coraline, the doll nodded closing her eyes and being barely 4 inches tall. Alice quickly picked her up, both of the girls and the cat climbing out of their hiding space. Once they left, they rushed towards the mansion, were Blood and Ace were already waiting. What would happen now?


	13. Chapter 13

On the steps of the mansion, the Role Holders gathered. After a little tinkering, snipping and screaming, they managed to get the girls' eyes back where they belonged. With their eyes back in place, each girl took her clock in hand; the metal timepieces fading and the girls' chest light up briefly. Jabberwocky touched her chest, frowning at first, and then grinning when her clock resumed its regular pace within her. Nix gave her big brother a hug and Julie smiled at her own brother, tears in her eyes. Free. They were finally free. No matter what happened next, they could live or die as free girls.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to see the outsiders walking up with grins on their faces. Nix ran up and grabbed Alice's dress, "Did you do it? Did you follow the instructions?" Coraline nodded and produced the weapon. A dagger. Made of sewing needles. The black key had been fused into the handle.

"It took some fancy blow torch work, but it'll do the job." Everyone turned to the mansion's doors and Coraline turned to speak, "This is it. We don't know what the Other Mother has waiting for us, and some of us might not make it. But we have to do this."

Alice, Cat, and Coraline decided not to reveal what had happened under the hatch. Somehow they managed to grab the music box and place the doll inside for her safety. Breathing in, Coraline gripped on to her weapon tightly and kept the other in her pocket. Everyone nodded, gripping their own weapons tightly, and followed her through the gates to the final battle. There were no others to go aiagnts them this time. But, there were insects of various sizes attacking the role-holders and only leaving those who were wanted by the Beldam to find her. Reluctantly, the group passed, running through the foyer, down the halls.

Coraline turned to Nix and the twins as they ran, "Where would she be?!"

Nix pointed, "She'll be in Blood's study!"

Coraline swallowed hard as she pushed open the doors to the Mafioso's study...and resisted the urge to throw up. The room...was furnished with the same freaky bug furniture as the room in the Pink Palace. There was a large, ornate fireplace giving off a greenish glow. Behind the cockroach desk, a what seemed to be a maze of book cases extended who knows how far. chirping, crackling and distant screaming filled the otherwise silent room. But...no Beldam.

Coraline and the group stepped further in and Cat murmured, "...Could she be hiding elsewhere?"

Juliet shook her head and Jabberwocky answered, "No way. This is her favorite room. She's here...somewhere."

Coraline and the small group approached the maze and entered, wary of the glow worms that lit the paths. As they walked along, Juliet muttered, "I once read about mazes and labyrinths. The trick to solving them is to stick to the right-hand side."

"It is what it isn't, and what it isn't it is" the voice of Loise made Coraline stop.

"Then...this must be sticking to the left side" deciphered the girl. The others sighed but did not object to the order and continued to walk along, dragging their hands lightly over the bookcase to their left. The twists and turns of the maze became steadily more elaborate as the area around them deteriorated. The books, slowly, became less detailed. Eventually, they disappeared altogether as the shelves started to break down into dirt walls. Instead of pages and dust bunnies littering a tile floor, it became a dirt trail, covered in broken children's toys and...small bones. The walls and roof quickly changed to match the floor, and then the twists stopped. They were standing in a long tunnel, lit only by the glow worms lodged in the walls and ceiling.

And at the end of the tunnel...was a small door. A door that seemed to made of...sandstone, with a small, strange symbol carved into the front. It was nearly sealed shut by cobwebs, but there were small, lit candles on either side of it. And in the dancing flames, the skulls of children of various ages could be seen, piled high on either side like welcome signs. Coraline swallowed and walked over slowly. The door sat, not moving an inch.

Yvette, the warden Jabberwocky, held out her arm, "Wait. I'll go first. This could be a trap and we can't afford to lose you." Coraline nodded hesitantly, as there was no arguing at his point.

Yvette leaned down, pulled out a knife, and started to saw through the cobwebs that held the door. They were thick and surprisingly sticky, as she really had to put her weight on the blade to make it move. But after a minute or two, she finished, and simply...pushed on the door. It didn't fall open, it fell OVER. It didn't have any sort of hinge and seemed to only be held shut by the cobwebs. Dust temporarily clouded the opening and Yvette coughed. But when the dust cleared, they saw what lay on the other side.

Alice walked over, clutching a knife she had found, tightly, "...Do you think we can win?"

Cat scoffed, "I know we can win. I've watched the Other Mother catch and devour children for centuries. This would only be fair."

Alice's eyes widened as she looked at Cat, his words sinking in. "...Cat, what are YOU, exactly?"

He looked up at her, and Alice could've sworn he grinned, "I'm me. And me is all I am."

With a sigh they all crawled through the door, the others following close. On the other side of the sandstone, the door was an antechamber, bigger than the ballroom at the castle. Its walls were covered in cobwebs, more skeletal remains littered the ground, and high above their heads, a massive spider web stretched from wall to wall, nothing but darkness above it.

Nix stared up and around, amazed, "...Where are we?"

Coraline gulped, "This...this is the Beldam's home. ...This...is where she was born. I can feel it."

Juliet looked about, observing the wall, and said in a quiet voice, "This is what the Other world really is. The origin that never changes, always buried Deep within her lies. I remember...here it was when I tried to save Edith"

Brianna, the jester, walked a little further in and turned towards the others, "Then, where's-"

The redhead was slammed into the wall. She screamed and the others grouped up, startled. The creature that held Jester in its hands turned to look at them...and smiled. The Other Mother, the Beldam, Lamashtu or Akhkhazu, Lilith, Lamia, Rangda, the witch of the Gingerbread house, IT, the child eater that has gone by countless names over the centuries...let go of the poor jester, leaving her stuck to the webbed walls.

"Oh, you all have no idea how happy it makes me that you all came." She gently brushed at Warden's red hair, the girl trembling and glaring. "Now, we can all be one big happy family."

Coraline stepped forward and readied the knife, "We're not your family. We're not your anything."

"We were a family! But it was never enough!" yelled Juliet furiously.

"But you don't understand." The Beldam held out her arms, "We are ALL family. Each and every precious soul."

The twins snarled, "Every soul that you destroyed!"

"Lorina...please! You're being unreasonable!" exclaimed Alice trambling.

The Beldam sighed and stepped a little closer, "Coraline dear, put down the knife. I promise to take care of you, and love you, just like a real mother would."

Nix's hair was starting to stand on end, "Mother?! You wouldn't know mothering if I slapped you with a manual!"

"Wasn't I kind to you?! Didn't I do all and give you all you asked?!"

"Yeah, except mothers don't eat their kids."

"You did not, you gave me a horrid life I would have rather never had! You stole my memories, my identity, you took it all! Even the body of dear Edith as your own! All because of your supposed love for Alice" growled Juliet letting her wings extend.

The Beldam sighed and took a step...and started to walk up the walls. She was tapping her chin as she walked, "You don't know what it's like! Look around you! This Dum was all I knew for so long!"

"Lorina...I do not understand. You did not need to do this" sobbed Alice. "You never needed to hurt everyone to be close to me. I loved you"

"Oh dearest Alice, you love me in the way you think I want. No, I want more...I wanted to be with you forever. Like a husband would be with a wife, like a father with a mother. Theses were a¿our servants, our children...your happiness" The beldam was standing upside down on the web above them, "And when I found Wonderland I saw an opportunity for us. I saw children, with their mothers. I WANTED it! I saw perfection!"

Coraline looked up at the creature, "And you got it, but that wasn't enough for you, was it?!"

"Lorina, im so sorry..." whispered Alice.

The Beldam screeched from her perch and fell from the web, stopping upside down, hanging from a thread of the web, just a few meters from the group, "You could NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU BRATS! Only Alice understands love and loss! Only she is enough! Edith was being an idiot, a selfish woman with a body! Dearest Blake at least was able to free the world from that wretched woman!"

"You horrid creature!" screamed Juliet charging towards the Beldam. The witch swiped out with her sharp hands, causing Alice and Coraline to dodge, barely getting out of the way. But Juliet wasn't so lucky. Julie was knocked away like a doll, thrown several meters, right into the wall. Her head dipped and then dropped, her body sticking to the web. The others screamed and scattered as the Beldam scratched in a fury.

Coraline screamed, "NO! STAY TOGETHER!"

Nix ran at the witch transforming into the beast she truely was. Sinking her claws into the creatures back, making ten rough lines of black Blood. The Beldam screeched and her tail flailed, sending Nix flying. The girl turned back and struggled to get up, but she grabbing at her chest with a wince. The twins drew their weapons and charged, but the Other Mother grabbed their axes as though they were pencils and snapped them over her knees, grinning as she hopped down from her hanging, grabbed the twins by their waists, and tied them with the tread. The twins screamed as the thread stuck them together, back to back, and the Other Mother laughed as Brianna pulled her gun and opened fire.

Coraline screamed in warning as the Beldam ran towards the jester, her guns blazing. The monster knocked the gun out of her hands, laughing. Brianna rolled out of the way and tripped over a skull, sending her to the ground. The Beldam hissed and approached her, but the Jabberwocky pulled out her whip and cracked it at the Beldam, drawing a line of black on the peeling paper face. The Beldam screamed and jumped back, but not fast enough, for when Brianna cracked her whip again- SWIP! Out fell a black button eye!

"LORINA! STOP THIS!" pleaded Alice, yet, she remained unheard.

As the Beldam screeched and clutched at her face, Coraline ran forward and stabbed the monster through her back; right where her heart should've been. The Beldam's screams reached an earsplitting pitch as she bucked, throwing Coraline off of her. Coraline regained her feet and tried to calm her heart. One button and nine stab to go.

The Other Mother tore her hands from her face and looked directly at the redheaded jester, "You little brat! I'll rip you from the inside out!"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Gunshots echoed in the Dumrn and the Beldam jerked back, black pools opening up in her chest.

Nix crouched on the floor, holding her rib cage with one hand and aiming a pistol with the other. She snarled, "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE YOU UGLY OLD HAG!"

BANG BANG! The Beldam screeched again as one of Nix's bullets struck home, sending her other eye flying. She turned to where Coraline was still standing, "This is MY realm! I don't need eyes to see you!"

Coraline scrambled to get out of the way as the Beldam lunged, only for the creature to be thrown to the side by a strike to the head. There was no option, Alice tearfully nodded towards Cat. As Coraline turned back to the Beldam, she saw Cat on the downed creature, clawing and hissing in frenzy. The Other Mother screamed and tried to rip him off her face, but Cat was too squirmy for her. Alice ran past Coraline, right up to the Beldam, and shoved Cat off, taking his place. Coraline stared, gape-mouthed, as Alice lifted her arm.

A butcher knife glinted with slimy tar from the blade. "LORINA DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT CHILD!"

And snicker-snack, off with the Beldam's head. Alice jumped back, the Beldam's hair in her fist, "Let's see you do anything now!"

The head screamed in anger and pain as the body, spouting the ink Blood like an oil geyser, stood on trembling legs and stumbled about like a chicken without a head.

The twins screamed from their spot, "CORALINE! FINISH HER!"

Coraline recovered from her shock and ran forward, tackling the disoriented body to the ground and raising her own dagger, "This is for my parents!"

Down came the knife.

"This is for the ghost children!" Again.

"This is for all the therapy I had to sit through because of the Nightmares!" Again.

"This is for everyone in Wonderland!" Again.

Coraline held the knife up again, black tar coating it and her, "And these are for all the other kids whose lives you destroyed.

The Beldam's head cried as it dangled from Alice's hand, "CORALINE, STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONELY I WAS! ALICE! OH DEAR ALICE! STOP HER!"

Coraline ignored the cries and swung down again. And again. And again. And again. And, at last, again. Coraline breathed heavily as she stood, backed away, and fell to her knees, the knife falling out of her hand. Alice screamed as the head in her hand started to rot. She dropped it, but by the time it hit the ground, it was nothing but ash. The body of the Other Mother fell away into dust. The cobwebs on the walls...retreated. They shrunk back up into the main web at the top. They seemed to have also lost their stickiness because the roll holders slumped to the ground, Julie still unconscious. But Jester ran to her counterpart and then the two rushed to gather up the others.

They gathered in a circle around Coraline as the web above them also fell to ash. Coraline held her hands close to her chest and Cat put his paw on her leg, "Come Coraline. We need to leave. Without her here, this world will collapse."

Coraline nodded numbly, stood, and allowed Alice to lead her to the exit. The maze wasn't there anymore. The door led directly into the study. As they headed towards the door back to Wonderland, they found the other Role Holders, who had all been heading to the study to see what had happened. The girls and twins explained on the way out, and needless to say, everyone was more than a bit surprised that Alice had beheaded the Other Mother. More than surprised, but more than proud to. They made it to the door and filed out, one by one, just as the world started to crumble. Coraline, the last to leave, looked at the Whiteness that was taking over this world. What would become of it? What happens to this little pocket of a dimension now that it's empty? Coraline turned and exited the world, smiling.

Because she couldn't have cared less. It was over and done with. The Beldam was dead and gone, and this Nightmare was finally finished.


	14. Chapter 14

Wonderland, beautiful, mystical, no supernatural danger lurking around. The smell of pumpkin spice and humidity filling their nostrils. The cool air of the mansion giving them a warm welcome. Relief, that's what they felt. Coraline felt shaky, weak, perhaps all the adrenaline had left her. Her pockets feeling heavy, mainly those of her old yellow jacket she had decided to use this day. It had been ages… what made her put on her old clothes, an impulse she could hardly control. A tar-filled knife on the floor, and the key as her necklace. Boris noticed something wrong with her, making his way towards the foreigner extending his hand with worry.

"I'm just a lil' shaky, that's all" Coraline tried to excuse while the Cheshire Cat helped her up.

"Then let me carry you!"

"That's embarrassing! I don't wanna do that cheesy stuff!" exclaimed a blushing Coraline.

"Ok, how about a piggy-back ride?"

"That's better..." mumbled the girl agreeing to his proposal.

"Don't try to woo her when she can't run away boy!" yelled Gowland.

"I'm not a dick!"

"Grayson, I am glad we made it out alive!" said Juliet, blinking when she felt the sun in her eyes.

The girl hugged Gray and kissed him fully on the lips. The lizard was surprised but responded with desperate, sweet passion. Both had been terrified of losing the other in some unfortunate event. Julius looked at them a mix of emotions on his face, slightly glad but at the same time a bit miffed by the affection she gave the man instead of her own brother. Ace smiled hugging Julius by the waist calming the lord of time. Coraline smiled slightly.

"Everyone is so happy..."

Suddenly, everything was interrupted when something fell.

"Coraline...your vial.." whispered Nix.

Coraline stared at the object on the floor. It was full, the only key back to her world. Her mission was complete. She wanted to leave, to see her mom and dad again, but something made her want to stay.

"Coraline...what is your decision?" asked Cat.

"I don't know. I want to go back, yet I want to stay here." said Coraline with a confused voice.

She was tired, her eyes closed, and suddenly she was in a void. Poker cards and chess pieces floated in the darkness, her body weightless. Two girls there stood, one with button eyes crying Blood, and the other, the doll she had locked in the music box. Both staring at her with small nostalgic smiles. It was strange, those two used to unerve Coraline, now they brought her peace. And, falling? why would she fall instead of rise? Wonderland was never a place of sense or logic. It must be the end.

"Coraline Jones..." said the girl in black. "My name is Edith Liddell...thenk you for saving my sisters."

"Oh! it was nothing...really! But...yous till seem trapped."

"No, I'm not" answered the one in black. "Not anymore. Her Majesty is holding my eyes, so I am as free as her"

"Coraline, thy time hast cometh. But, thy holp hasn't ceased being behoveful. At which hour they pick thee up." stated the empress taking the key on Coraline's neck and raising the vial with a smile. "Recall, thou art the link to this realm and the other. With poison, thou enters with poison thee leaveth, but all changes once thee dip the key in it"

The bluenette's eyes widened as both girls vanished into nothingness. Before she could say anything, she felt a pair of arms grab her. Coraline looked up letting out a shocked scream, Boris was right there keeping her close. He did not look hppy at all.

"Dammit Cory! You're the worst!"

"Eh!? WHat the hell!?"

"You didn't even call my freaking name! That's the thanks I get for jumping into the void for you!? This blows!"

"Sorry! I had no idea this would happen! I thought it was some strange dream with the kids or somethin!" excused Coraline hugging him.

"Ok... let's go back"

"Yea..."

Closing her eyes, Coraline realized she was back at the tower of clover, very concerned faces surrounding her while Cat stared at her knowingly. Coraline sighed tugging Boris' hand causing him to snap his attention towards her. She smiled a little, closing her eyes and playing with the key. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head making her eyes widen with hope, she uncapped the vial and dipped the key in it. Everybody stared at her curiously as she put the cap back on and slid the key through the keyhole.

"Please work! Please work!" she chanted as she opened the door. She grinned widely and the rest of the present Role Holders' eyes widened. There in front of their very eyes, was a pasage to Coraline's world.

"How did you...?" asked William, a rather stunned look on his face.

"I MADE IT WORK! NOW I CAN COME AND GO WHENEVER I WANT! AND I CAN INVITE YOU GUYS TO MY HOUSE!" yelled Coraline as she jumped and cried in happiness. "Oh god! Edith and Louise were right!"

"Well, at least this world isn't dangerous...and they serve delicious food," said Cat in an approving way.

"Well guys, I'm leaving for a little while. Don't worry, I'll try to come back and maybe I'll invite some friends over!" Coraline said as she hugged each role holder.

"Ok...but promise you'll come back!" said Nix as she gave a hug to the bluenette.

"Of course! And maybe I'll bring Wybie later!" she said as she crawled through the door with the key in her hand, Cat following her.

"You didn't say anything to Boris"

"Shut it Cat!"

Soon, they were in the living room of the Pink Palace.

"Coraline! Dinner's ready!" she heard her dad call.

Coraline walked towards the kitchen and sat on her chair, wondering what exactly was going on. How long had she been out? It seemed like she'd been in Wonderland for days, but... It seemed only a few hours had passed. So...what now? Her dad set a plate of mush in front of her and Coraline picked up her fork. Should she show her parents? They're about to have a bunch of strange men and women in their house, so it's only fair to tell them why right? This thing was identical to the disgusting thing she saw grey holding back in the tower when she woke up. Hopefully nobody would have to eat it.

Then, the door opened and Wybie walked in, shaking the mud off his boots at the door, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jones!"

Coraline looked over the back of her chair, surprised, "Wybie? What are you doing here?"

Coraline's mother gave her an odd look, "Coraline, YOU invited Wybie to dinner. Don't you remember?"

'Oh...I forgot about that.' Coraline smiled and rubbed the back of her head, "Oh, right! Sorry, it slipped my mind!"

'So now Wybie's here...perfect.'

The family and guest ate their dinner, told jokes and such, and when they had finished washing the dishes, Coraline yanked Wybie into the living room. Time was ticking and it was making Coraline tense, had many time changes passed? Oh damn! she forgot to leave the music box! Cat shook his head walking next to the pair of teens. He wondered what would happen when Wybie found out about the tension between Coraline and Boris. Or, what would happen when he saw her shooting some random person.

"Wybie! I've got something super interesting to show you! Close your eyes, and don't look!" said Coraline.

Wybie cocked his eyebrow but closed his eyes, "Sure, but why should I close my eyes Jonesey?"

"Cause its a surprise!" said Coraline as she tugged the boy towards the door. Wybie obeyed Coraline's orders and stood while Coraline got down and unlocked the door.

"Now get down and go through. Don't worry I'll be right behind you!" said Coraline.

"Wait...the door?! Isn't that where you said that freaky hand came from?! Are you trying to kill me Jonesey?!"

Coraline rolled her eyes, "Trust me Wybie, it's safe."

Wybie sighed and entered the place with his eyes closed. Coraline followed him close behind. Coraline grinned as they came out on the other side, all the Role Holders waiting. Cat walked in first swishing his tail and letting Alice take him in her arms.

She made a hushing motion and helped Wybie up, "Ok...now open them Wybie."

Wybie opened his eyes...and gasped, backing into the wall, "CORALINE! WHAT ARE ALL THESE WEIRD PEOPLE DOING IN YOUR HOUSE?!"

Coraline put her hand on his shoulder, "They are weird people, but they're my friends. And this isn't my house."

"What?!" he yelled.

His face was so funny that the twins, Coraline, Nix and Boris all fell to the ground laughing. Coraline regained her composure and pointed to each roll holder, "This is Wonderland Wybie. It's a long story, but I'll explain everything later. For now, these are Boris, Nix, Gowland and Pierce."

Coraline turned to the castle and tower dwellers, "Those are Vivaldi, Ace, Peter, Julius and Juliet, Nightmare and Gray."

She pointed to the mafia and circus, "That's Blood, Elliot, the twins Dee and Dum, White, Black, and the Jester and Warden Jabberwockyies." she finished by pointing to the foreign lady, "And that's Alice."

Wybie stared in disbelief at them. "Hey, don't forget me!" Coraline grinned and scooped up the feline from the blonde's arms, "And I think you already know Cat."

"Ok...ok, seriously weird. So, explain Jonesey. How did you meet these friends of yours?" asked Wybie.

Alice tilted her head, "Jonesey?"

"It's just a nickname...you know, cause my last name is Jones. I call him why-were-you-born cause that's what his name sounds like." explained Coraline. Then, the Role Holders and foreigners told Wybie of their adventure. After they had finished, Wybie rubbed at his temples, "So...you killed the woman made of needles?"

"Yup! That's exactly what happened!" said Nix, hopping up and down. "Did you know the beldam too?"

"Great! Now I don't have to worry about hands made of needles trying to kill me!" said Wybie.

"So, let's get you introduced a little to Wonderland. Boris, Gowland, Pierce, could we go to the amusment park?" asked Coraline.

Gowland grinned widely and flourished, "Of course! Right, this way lady and gentleman!"

Walking out of the mansion accompanied by the red-headed joker and Jabberwocky, they made it summer, allowing them to go into the amusement park. The youngest ones ran around the place, getting into every ride they could and munch on every themed snack. Nix was kind of disappointed Pierce wasn't here, but, being next to the new boy brought her an idea.

"You know Wybie...my Bother and Coraline seem very close. I think they might like each other."

"Hmmm...I see, why you telling me this kitty?" asked the boy raising a brow as they observed the teens laugh and push each other.

"'Cause I need you to help me put them together! Got any ideas?"

"Ohhhhh! manyyyyy!"

After but a few minutes, they got to the amusement park. They went on roller coasters until their stomachs felt like jello, and when they couldn't take it anymore, they decided to take a break and play truth or dare. Only Nix, Boris, Coraline and Wybie played, as Gowland was attending to some business.

"Ok, I want to start! Why-were-you-born, truth or dare?" asked Coraline.

"Dare!" answered Wybie

"Really? Hmm..." a devilish grin spread on Coraline's face, "I dare you to steal Gowland's violin!"

"Ok..." Wybie said, tugging nervously at the collar of his jacket. With his awesome ninja/stalker skills, he sneaked behind Gowland and snatched his violin without ANYBODY seeing. He ran back and shoved it at Coraline.

"Ok, now my turn! Boris, truth or dare?" said Wybie.

"Oh, definitely dare!" said Boris with a grin. A spooky grin spread across Wybie's face, one worthy of the Beldam herself.

"I dare you to...tongue kiss Jonesey!" said Wybie smiling like an idiot, while Coraline and Boris turned crimson red.

"WHAT!" the two yelled in unison.

"Hey, you made me snatch crazy guy's violin. It's only revenge!" Wybie crossed his arms, "Unless I was mistaken about you Boris, and you're actually a chicken, not a cat."

"Hey Wybie, I've got some popcorn! And thanks for helping!" said Nix as she randomly produced a bag of popped popcorn on her small hands.

"Sweet!"

"Nix...seriously?" said Boris, his ears pinned to his head.

"Wybie! For goodness sake! That ain't fair!" exclaimed Coraline.

"If you don't do it...I'll call Yvette and tell her you didn't do the dare." taunted Nix with a mischievous glint in her amber eyes.

Boris gulped and awkwardly walked towards Coraline. She backed away, but Boris pinned her to the ground.

"Sorry," he muttered and kissed her.

Coraline's eyes widened as she felt his lips crash into hers. The kiss was warm, yet sweet and passionate. She kissed back suddenly, opening her mouth to let him explore it. Their tongues were battling for dominance, of course, he won the fight. They stopped kissing only when they felt the lack of oxygen. They blushed heavily, looking at each other, and then saw Nix and Wybie, both wide-eyed and munching on popcorn with surprised, amused and excited expressions. And so this chapter of Wonderland has ended, but the problem isn't solved yet. The glint of a music box shined under the sun, as two girls and a whole world laid in wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I co-wrote with DCreed (from fanfiction) some years ago. I reread it and had decided to edit it. SO here it is, the new version. I hope you guys enjoy it, as much as the past one. I have fond memories of writing this.
> 
> Now, welcome to "Clock Hearts and Button Eyes"
> 
> Let's begin~


End file.
